Visitor from the Future
by catycat010
Summary: A glimpse into the future, where Harry is all alone at the end of the Second War, gives Harry a reason to fight after his 5th year, and to learn to trust again. Helped by a mysterious Visitor, can he stop the terrifying vision from becoming true?ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: _Beginning and the Visitor_**

(A/N: Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Nyx belongs to me, as do any parts of the plot not from canon.)

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Kill the Spare._

_Come on, you can do better than that!_

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Kill the Spare._

_…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Lily! It's Him! Take Harry and run!_

Voices cry out in pain and fear.

_Crucio!_

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

_…Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

Flashes of bright lights: sickly greens, blood reds, vibrant purples, all flash around like a strange kaleidoscope…

_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!_

_Crucio!_

More terrifying screams echo, and now shadowy faces accompany the voices…

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Kill the spare._

_Avada Kedarva!_

_…Either must die at the hand of the other…_

_Crucio!_

_Have mercy!_

A flash of bright red light, and, as it fades, all that is seen is a tattered veil, hanging in a stone archway, fluttering slightly…

_Avada Kedarva!_

More screaming…

_Crucio!_

More flashes of light…

_…Either must die at the hand of the other for nei-_

In the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter shoots up in bed.

The small, common night sounds seem overly loud to him. The water faucet in the bathroom down the hall is dripping loudly, each droplet pounding into the spotless sink basin. The snoring of the Dursleys is loud and terrifying, like wild animals. The sound of the wind outside sounds as harsh as a gale force, and even the almost non-existent sounds of the highway, miles away, can be heard by Harry. For some time, Harry just sits there, frozen stiff as a statue, trying to make sense of all the sounds invading his brain.

When the sounds finally fade back to normal, Harry brings his knees to his chest and buries his face in them. As the nightmares come back to him, Harry rocks back and forth, trying to stop the sobbing and shuddering that is overtaking his overly-thin 15-year old body.

The terrible apparitions that plague this young teenager are not normal nightmares, brought on by some horror film on the television, or through the latest horror novel. They are as different as Harry Potter is, which certainly says something, since Harry is no ordinary boy, by any far stretch of the word. Harry Potter is a wizard, who has just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hidden high up in the northern Scottish highlands. Back at his relatives, the Dursleys', home for the summer, Harry is "the freak," "the delinquent," and any of the other numerous names that the Dursleys themselves have given him, because of his "abnormality."

Harry's relatives are not magical you see. His aunt Petunia, sister of Harry's mother Lily, his uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley are Muggles, non-magical people, who detest anything out of the ordinary or strange, including Harry, as well as the rest of the wizarding world in general.

Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, were magical though. Well-liked by many, and staunch supporters of the Light, the Potters gave their lives fighting the Dark Lord Voldemort when Harry was just one year old. After Voldemort had ruthlessly murdered James and Lily, he had turned on young Harry. Using an evil curse that is supposedly unblockable, which had taken down countless powerful and well-trained wizards and witches before, Voldemort tried to kill the young child. However, the curse somehow rebounded off of Harry, who had been protected because of his mother's sacrifice, and hit Voldemort. Reduced to nothing more than a spirit, Voldemort fled, and the house the Potters had lived in was destroyed. Harry was rescued from the ruins, and brought to the Dursleys' home on Privet Drive.

While the wizarding world celebrated the end of an eleven-year Reign of Terror by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, a young boy was left in the "care" of his last blood relatives for ten years. Those ten years however, were not peaceful or happy for Harry. Abuse after abuse, psychological, emotional, and physical, was heaped on the young boy, leaving this hero of the wizarding world, called The-Boy-Who-Lived, with numerous scars, both visible and invisible.

After being rescued from the Dursleys, and being brought back to the wizarding world, Harry was thrust into the spotlight, and experienced many adventures, some were good, though many were bad. Fighting Voldemort at only eleven and again at twelve, Harry saw terrifying examples of how dark wizards can go. All that however, was pale in comparison to the past year. Watching Voldemort being reborn, a classmate being murdered in front of him, being tortured, and barely escaping with his life, Harry's childhood truly ended, if it had ever really begun in the first place. The months following were just adding insult to injury, culminating in Harry losing the one adult he had truly begun to trust, his godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black had been accused of selling out the Potters to Voldemort and of thirteen counts of murder, and was sentenced to life in the wizarding prison, Azkaban. He was innocent, however, framed by a former friend, Peter Pettigrew, more commonly known as Wormtail because of the rat form he could take as an Animagus, and had escaped only three years ago. The two years Harry had spent getting to know Sirius were the happiest he had, because, in Sirius, Harry found an adult figure he could see trusting explicitly. He had even planned on admitting to Sirius what his childhood with the Dursleys had really been like after the end of this past term. That however, was dashed when Sirius fell through the Veil of Death at the Ministry of Magic only a few weeks before, murdered by his own cousin, the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange.

So, Harry had returned to Privet Drive, numbed by his grief, and the recent knowledge that he was the only one who could kill Voldemort for good, courtesy of a Prophecy told by a Seer to Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. In the weeks since summer holiday had begun, Harry hadn't been eating much, and had been unable to get more than two hours of sleep a night because of the nightmares. As a result, Harry, who was experiencing a growth spurt, shooting him up to a height of 5'10", was incredibly thin. His bones were easily seen if Harry didn't wear his oversized jumpers and jeans, which he had been given after Dudley, who was a whale of a boy, had grown out of them. Harry's face was drawn and tight, his eyes, normally a bright, vibrant green, like his mother's, were sunken and dull. His messy hair, just like his father's, was growing long and shaggy, and even more out of control than usual, which many would have considered an impossible feat.

As Harry's sobs tapered off, and his shudders ceased, Harry finally looked up, peering blindly around at his room, for his glasses were on the nightstand next to his bed. However, instead of seeing his small, messy room, Harry saw, in crystal clarity, a gray mist surrounding him, the room around him shrouded and almost hidden from view. That, however, was not what made the small gasp leave Harry's lips before he could stop it. His surprise was centered mostly on the figure near where his bedroom door should have been.

Long molten-caramel colored wavy hair was draped over the woman standing there in a dress with a full-length, flowing skirt and fitted bodice, all in a deep silvery-grey color, with what could only be described as golden sparkles covering it like a fine mist. The most remarkable thing was not this attire, nor the woman's sapphire-blue eyes, but the large, majestic wings coming off of her back, like an angel's. The woman's mouth turned up into a small, gentle smile, and in an exotic, almost hypnotic, soft voice, she addressed the frozen teen on the small bed under the window.

"Hello, Harry. Do not be frightened, for I mean you no harm, but it is imperative that I speak with you, for the future of the worlds is at a crossroads, with all roads leading straight to you, my child."

With that strange greeting, the gray mist intensified, and Harry suddenly found himself standing next to the woman in a swirling void, far away from Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _Look Into the Future_**

(A/N: Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Nyx belongs to me, as do any parts of the plot not from canon.)

Harry looked around the void wildly, feeling the first edges of panic creeping over him.

"Whe-Where am I? Wh-Who are you?" Harry asked the woman, inwardly kicking himself for the panicked and frightened edge that colored his voice.

"I apologize, my child, for bringing you here so suddenly, but the matter that I need to speak to you about is rather important, for not only you, but all the worlds. And, though my name has long been lost to your people, you may call me Nyx," the woman replied, with a kind and compassionate look on her face.

"Oh," Harry began to calm down slightly, since if this woman, whatever she was, was working for Voldemort, wouldn't she have just taken him directly to Voldemort? As Harry began to take deep breaths to steady himself, he looked around. Swirling grey mist as far as the eye could see surrounded them, yet if Harry listened hard enough, and looked hard enough, he could hear and see glimpses of people and their conversations.

"With all due respect, you still haven't said where we are," Harry told the woman next to him, trying not to sound rude in any way, since she was the one who knew how to get him out of here.

She laughed softly. "Yes, well, I guess you could say we are in another realm: more specifically, the Realm of Shadows. From this Realm, one can look through the past, present, and future of any given place, no matter the enchantments or charms protecting it, in any world. Yes, there is more than one world that exists right now, my child," she said to Harry, after noticing his curious look at the mention of "any world."

"I have brought you here because of what will be happening shortly in your life, and what will happen later if you do not take action because of it. Come, walk with me, my child, and I will show you what I mean. I must warn you, though, that what I am going to show you is not going to be easy to take."

With that, the two of them began to walk forward, and although Harry really couldn't tell where they were going, Nyx obviously did. However, as they continued to walk in companionable silence, Harry noticed that, directly in front of them, the grey mist seemed to be thinning out, revealing the place beyond it.

Harry's first reaction to the place where they walked out onto was, "my God, what happened here? It looks like a war zone." That description, however, summed up the place incredibly well, for that was in fact where they were: a war zone. Among the still smoldering ruins lay what Harry immediately identified as bodies, and directly in front of them, a deep crater was smoking, holding still more remains. The bodies were so badly mutilated, and the location so completely destroyed, that at first, Harry had no idea where they were.

"Where are we? What happened here? Who are all those-those people?" Harry's questions had ended in a whisper.

"We are in the year 2010, and this is, or rather was, Hogwarts, and those people are the few survivors who fought in this last battle," Nyx replied softly.

Harry felt paralyzed by the fear that had gripped his heart when he heard 'Hogwarts,' and, indeed, as he looked more closely at the bodies near him, he recognized a few of the faces. Kingsley Shacklebot, Emmeline Vance, Madam Hooch, a much older Seamus Finnigan, the list went on and on. As much as the classmates, teachers, and members of the Order terrified him, his heart broke when he reached one body that, even through the blood that covered it, Harry knew who it was. Molly Weasley, the woman who was like a mother to him. Tears slowing trailing down his cheeks, Harry knelt down next to the Weasley matriarch, all the while whispering brokenly, "No, no, no, no, no…"

As if that hadn't been bad enough, as Harry continued to search through the wreckage, he found other Weasleys: Arthur, Percy, one of the twins, he found Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood, as well as Neville Longbottom. When he saw a figure with a long mane of red hair spread out behind her like a fan, Harry was struck with a memory from years ago: on the cold, hard floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Only this time, Harry knew she wouldn't wake up. Harry brushed a lock of the red hair out of Ginny's face, and, looking at her broken and bloodied form, felt his very soul shatter with grief. Near her body, Harry saw two crutch-like canes, one of them still clutched in Ginny's hand. Harry looked up at Nyx, who had silently followed him, and his anguished eyes asked countless questions.

"At the end of your sixth year, the Hogwarts Express was attacked. You were taken hostage until Halloween, when you escaped. Ginny was with you during the attack, and was blasted into one of the windows of the train compartments. She suffered severe spine damage, and had to use those canes to walk. She… never flew on a broom again," the woman said quietly, and the tears shining in her eyes spilled over at the look on Harry's face.

"Wh-Where are… Hermione and Ron?" Almost afraid of the answer, Harry still needed to see his two best friends.

Leading him over closer to the crater, Nyx didn't need to point out the two bodies lying next to each other, protecting each other even in death. Harry saw, as he choked back even more tears, a diamond ring on Hermione's fourth finger of her left hand, and a matching wedding band on Ron's.

"Why are you showing me this? Why do you want me to see my FRIENDS, the only FAMILY I have had since MY OWN PARENTS died lying here, DEAD! WHY!!" Harry screamed at the winged woman who had brought him here.

"Because, in only a matter of days, your powers will begin to awaken. In this timeline, you told no one until after you had finished at Hogwarts. You were terrified of the power you were given, and, because you are not very good at trusting people completely, you told no one for years. I brought you here so you could see what will happen if you allow your powers to go untrained. You have great power, Harry, and it can be used to do so much good, if you only trust others, as well as yourself, enough to ask for assistance in training. If there had been another way for me to show you that, believe me, I would have. I am so sorry for you having to see this, my child." Nyx's soft voice was filled with sadness and true compassion for the young boy who was kneeling, broken, over the bodies of his best friends.

Harry just sat there, eyes closed, for quite some time. When he opened them, a flicker of determination had ignited the previously dull green, giving them that emerald-green glow that he had once always had. "What do I need to do?"

"Trust your heart. I know that, because of how your relatives hurt you, you don't know how to trust. Trust is a hard thing to regain, but, just… just trust someone. Anyone. Even just one person. That will help you to prepare yourself for the fight ahead. Listen to your heart my child, and you will not fail," was Nyx's soft reply, but her eyes, which had begun to glow even stronger than before, bored into Harry's own green eyes, begging him to heed her advice.

"What if I need help again? Will you still be there?"

A soft smile graced Nyx's lips. "Yes, my child. If you truly need me, your heart will show you the way to me."

With that parting comment, her wings spread wide, and she began to rise into the sky. The grey mist returned, and soon engulfed Harry once more. The last thing Harry heard before the grey mist receded again, leaving him in his small bedroom on Privet Drive was, "Listen to your heart, my child, for then, nothing is impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: _Awakening_**

(A/N: Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

Blinking, Harry looked around at his bedroom. Recalling the –was it a vision?- Harry couldn't help but shiver, remembering the terror and anguish he had felt seeing the people he cared for dead like that. _I CANNOT let that happen! I need to do whatever it takes to prevent it! _Harry felt more determination than he had felt in a long time overcome him, and vowed that he WOULD do anything and everything in his power to prevent that future from coming true.

As Harry's thoughts slowly tapered off, he couldn't help but notice that his acute hearing and even sight still remained. Although his glasses lay forgotten on his nightstand, he could still see relatively well. Not perfect, but it was better than he was used to. He could still hear very well too. The sounds of the Dursleys obviously up and about assaulted his ears, and for a moment, he wondered why they were up so early. However, when he looked at his clock, which read eight thirty-three, he realized that he had been gone for a number of hours.

Harry couldn't believe that the Dursleys had let him sleep in, since they normally pounded on his door at seven o'clock sharp, demanding that he "get up, and don't burn the breakfast!"

As Harry sat there, for the first time since he had gotten back to the Dursleys, his stomach rumbled rather loudly, reminding him that he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Grabbing his glasses and getting out of bed, Harry began his normal morning routine: get up, take a shower, and go (try) to eat some food.

Coming down the stairs with his messy black hair still plastered to his forehead, Harry took a deep breath before entering the kitchen, and coming face-to-face with his "loving" relatives.

Vernon having already left for work only moments before, only Petunia and Dudley were home, and both were in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was standing at the sink, rinsing the dishes while peering out of the kitchen window, no doubt spying on the neighbors as she always did. Dudley was eating what was most likely his third or fourth helping (the diet he had been on last year was not something the Dursleys followed anymore, despite the fact that Dudley hadn't really lost all that much weight) while watching some program on the television across from the kitchen table. However, seeing his cousin walking through the door, Dudley looked up and glared at Harry, his eyes threatening numerous things, none of which actually scared Harry anymore.

Watery blue eyes locked onto bright green ones, neither boy willing to look away, which would be admitting defeat in this "battle of wills." However, when Aunt Petunia sniffed imperiously, the staring contest was ended when both boys looked over at her.

"Well, I see you have finally come down. Have you decided to 'grace' us with your presence?" Harry had a fleeting thought that, with some work, his aunt's sarcasm could reach the level of Snape, who was the Potions teacher at Hogwarts, and long considered the nastiest teacher ever, and his "dripping sarcasm."

Harry didn't reply to his aunt's excuse of a greeting, and simply walked over to the refrigerator, and took out a grapefruit, walked over to the bread box, took a slice of bread, put it in the toaster, and while waiting for it to be done, cut the grapefruit into quarters. Pulling the bread out of the toaster, and placing it on a plate along with the fruit, Harry poured himself a glass of orange juice, and took his breakfast back upstairs. Through it all, Harry had said nothing to either occupant of the kitchen.

Reaching his room, Harry opened the door, and saw no less than eight owls, including his own snowy owl Hedwig and Ron's small owl Pig, who was currently flying figure-eights's around the ceiling, twittering madly. Confused, Harry looked over at his calendar over his desk. 31 July. _Wait! It's my birthday today! Kinda forgot about that little fact._

Putting his plate down on his small desk, Harry quickly relieved all of the owls of their packages and letters, and all but Hedwig, Pig, and Errol, the Weasley family's old owl, who was currently passed out on Harry's bed, obviously exhausted from his trip, flew out of the open window. The first package Harry opened was from Hermione, that Hedwig had brought. He first opened the letter, written in the familiar neat and tidy handwriting of Harry's best friend and sister-in-everything-but-blood:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! You know, even though you haven't answered any of my other letters, _

(Harry looked over at his desk, which was indeed covered with unopened letters from all of his friends, and ducked his head in embarrassment)

_I thought that I would send you your birthday gift, since Hedwig had come here, obviously wanting me to send you something._

_I hope that your summer has been as good as can be expected, and that you have a very good reason for not writing to me, or Ron, since he told me you haven't answered his letters either._

_Harry, I know that you're going through a lot right now, but you need to know that you're not alone. Ron and I care about you a lot, as do the rest of the Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, and the rest of the "old crowd." If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask._

_I don't know if I had told you or not, but I went on holiday to Spain with my family right after term ended, and I just got back. It was so incredible! All the historic sights were so fascinating to see! Anyway, I'm leaving soon to go join the Weasleys in London (with the "old crowd") for the rest of summer. I hope that you will be able to join us._

_I hope you like your gift, and I hope that you'll write me back. I'll say it again: you aren't alone. He wouldn't want you to be shutting yourself off like this. You know it's true Harry. Just, write. Please?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Putting her letter down, Harry silently promised that he would be writing letters to all of his friends very soon, and would apologize for his distancing himself from them since term ended. Unwrapping Hermione's gift, he found a book, _Sophie's World by Jostein Gaarder(1). On the inside cover, Hermione had taped a short note:_

_Harry: _

_I read this book a couple of years ago, and even though it is a Muggle philosophy book, I found it fascinating. I thought you might like to read something a little different. It has a lot of good information about how different people have seen the world, and why it is the way it is. It really is a fascinating read._

_Enjoy!_

Flipping the book over and reading the back cover, Harry thought it sounded like something Hermione would really enjoy. Can't hurt to read it and see what it's all about, Harry reasoned. Putting the book down, Harry then reached for Ron's package.

_Hey mate!_

_Happy birthday! Hope those muggles aren't getting you down (if they are, just let Fred and George know: I'm sure they have something you could use!) _

_I know that it's been a rough summer for you, but I just want you to know that, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to push you into talking, but mate, I really think it would be good for you._

_I hope that you can come to stay with us soon (Mum's been badgering Dumbledore about when you'll be coming.) 'Mione is coming soon, and so I hope you can come too._

_Anyways, enjoy the gift! I know 'Mione usually gives books as presents, but, since it's a Quidditch book, I thought you might like it._

_Ron_

Ron's present was in fact a book, The Faces of Quidditch: From the Best Beaters to Star Seekers by Edward Herrick(2) Putting that book aside next to Hermione's, Harry continued on to the other packages: a care package, including lots of food, from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, some of Fred and George's latest products, along with a letter suggesting that Harry "possibly test out some of these new items on a certain cousin," and, surprisingly, letters from Neville, Luna, and even Ginny. Making a mental note to send Neville a belated birthday greeting in his letter, Harry slowly opened the youngest Weasley's card:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you were probably not expecting a gift from me, but when I saw this in a small antique store, I just had to get it for you. I hope you like it._

_I have heard from everyone here in London that you haven't been answering anyone's letters, and that your letters to the Order are, and I quote: "Dear Order: I am doing fine. Harry" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, HARRY JAMES POTTER?! What kind of letter is that?! "I'm fine." Bullshit, Harry. If you really were "fine" after losing Sirius, we'd all be in a lot of trouble. No one, and I mean NO ONE, gets over losing someone close to them quickly. I'm not going to make you talk to me, and I won't hover around you, waiting for you to finally crack and talk. I am however, going to offer you an understanding ear. I may only be 14 (going on 15), but remember, I have also faced Tom, and I know what it's like to blame yourself for what Tom has done. What happened to Sirius WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. It is Tom's, and Bellatrix Lestrange's, fault. NOT YOURS! Clear? Good._

_I had been planning on just writing you a short note saying "Happy Birthday!" and I've gone and yelled at you. Just be thankful it's not a Howler! But Harry, I meant every word I said. If you need an understanding ear, just let me know. You're not alone, Harry. No matter what happens, I will always be here, and I will ALWAYS help you if you need it. _

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny's gift was in a small wooden chest: three small medals, each with a different animal depicted on the front: a dog, a stag, and a wolf. Harry felt tears sting his eyes at the gift, since he knew what they represented: the three true Marauders: Sirius (Padfoot, the dog), Harry's dad, James (Prongs, the stag), and Harry's former professor, Remus Lupin (Moony, the wolf, since he's a werewolf). Gently placing the chest on his desk, Harry turned to the final letter, which had been delivered by a brown barn owl that Harry did not recognize. Inside was a letter from Remus. Harry dreaded this letter, since he feared that his former professor hated him because of Sirius's death. Sirius had been the last of Remus' friends, besides Wormtail, left from his school days, and Harry had led Sirius to his death. With shaking hands, Harry finally pulled the letter from the envelope and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, and to let you know that you will only have to stay at your relative's home for a few more days at the most. I hope you are doing well, and I wanted you to know that, if you need an adult to talk to about Sirius, my door is always open, as the saying goes. Sirius would be very proud of you today, Harry, as would Lily and James. _

_I'll give you your gift when I see you next._

_Take care,_

_Remus_

For a long time, Harry just sat there with Remus' letter in his hands. Nyx's words came back to him: _"…__Trust is a hard thing to regain … just trust someone… Even just one person…Trust your heart…" _Could he really let himself trust Remus enough to truly tell him how he was feeling? Harry didn't want to replace Sirius, but he also didn't want to lose Remus either. Maybe, he could talk to Remus… tell him about the vision he had with the strange winged woman… maybe he could trust Remus as he had never trusted any adult before, save Sirius…

With these thoughts running through his head, the letter slipped from Harry's hands as he fell into a light slumber, his breakfast long forgotten.



Harry awoke suddenly, blood pounding in his ears. He glanced at his clock, and was startled to see it was already six in the evening. _Did I really sleep that long? _Harry thought, and just as he was preparing to stand up and stretch out the muscle cramps he had developed from sleeping in his desk chair, Harry felt all the air in his chest catch, like he had been kicked in his stomach. Hands on his chest and gasping for breath, Harry slid out of his chair onto the floor. Doubled over, Harry gasped repeatedly, trying to force enough air into his lungs. Suddenly, shivers like an electric shock ran up and down Harry's spine, making his entire body tingly. Harry felt his entire body jerk in a convulsion, and his arms were suddenly unable to support him, and he collapsed on the floor, body still twitching slightly.

His entire body felt overly warm, and his muscles were constantly cramping and relaxing. Harry felt a power surge unlike any other fill his very core, his very soul, and just when he feared he would explode from the pressure, the power tapered off, and settled, waiting to be used. Harry lay gasping on the floor for quite a while, and when he finally got his breathing under control, and his body had stopped twitching, he slowly pushed himself up off the floor. Staggering over to his bed, Harry barely managed to get his glasses off before he fell into blessed sleep. His clock on the nightstand read ten past six. The last thought through Harry's mind was, _I should write a letter to Remus. Maybe he can help me…_

(A/N: (1)I read this book last year for a History course –the teacher was really into philosophy, and I can totally see Hermione reading it!

(2)original book, thought up by yours truly –if you like the title, feel free to use it!)

_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: _The Letter and Changes_**

(A/N: this chapter has some scenes of child abuse, and some bad language, so if you don't like, don't read.)

Nearly fourteen hours later, Harry finally woke up from the first dreamless slumber in weeks. Sitting up in bed, Harry looked around his room. Hedwig was sleeping in her cage, and the letters and birthday gifts were still strewn all over his desk from the day before. Looking at his gifts, the night before and the memories from the "awakening" flooded back to him. Getting up out of bed, Harry's entire body protested. _Jheeze! I feel like I just got run over by something. Maybe Buckbeak, or even the Knight Bus. _

Staggering out of his room and into the bathroom, Harry took a good look at himself in the mirror. His face was still pale, drawn, and tired-looking, and he was still unhealthily thin, his collarbone and ribs showing clearly. His eyes, however, were bright, vibrant, emerald-green, and they sparkled with a power that Harry would liken to that of Dumbledore, although without the trademark twinkle that always brightened the Headmaster's kindly blue eyes. At first, Harry was intimidated by the thought that he was anywhere near as powerful as Dumbledore, but, as he thought about it, he realized that it was highly likely. After all, Harry was the one who was supposed to stop Voldemort, and Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. _Maybe this new power will give old snake-faced Tommy-boy something else to fear, _was the only thought that ran through Harry's mind, and a mischievous spark that didn't look amiss in the eyes of the son of a Marauder, and the godson of another, lit Harry's eyes for just a split second, but it was so quickly gone that, had anyone seen it, they would have probably thought that they had imagined it.



Going back to his room after a quick shower, Harry decided to sit down and write some letters to his friends, and to the Order, since his three-day deadline was quickly approaching. After his letters to Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna, in which Harry thanked them for their support, apologized for being "such a prat," and assured them that he was "doing better with everything." His next letter was to Ginny, which was somewhat harder to write, but eventually that too was finished. In it, Harry thanked Ginny profusely for her gift, apologized for his behavior, and finally told her that he was finally getting it through his head that maybe, just maybe, Sirius' death was not his fault. Although it had been hard to write Sirius' name down, as the letter to the young redhead went on, it was easier, as if a huge weight was being taken off of Harry's shoulders. The final, and probably most difficult letter was to Remus, and after multiple copies, all of which were chucked into the rubbish bin with disgust, Harry finally felt that he had said what he needed to.

_Dear Moony,_

_I hope it's alright if I call you that, since it makes me feel closer somehow to my parents and Sirius, if that makes any sense at all. _

_I want to thank you for your letter, and tell you how much it meant when you wrote that they would be proud of me today. Even though I only got a year or two to get to know Sirius, it was longer than I got to know Mum and Dad. I wish I could remember them in some other way than through nightmares and the Dementors, but I'm afraid I have been told very little about them. The Dursleys aren't exactly the "let's walk down memory road," type, at least with me. _

_I want to tell you something, but I need you to promise to not tell anyone, even Dumbledore, or the Weasleys, until I'm ready to. I've got to tell someone, Moony, and the only one I could think of was you. I don't want to lose you, Moony, and while I don't want to replace Sirius, I still need an adult to talk to: someone who doesn't already have other concerns: the Weasleys have all but adopted me, but they have their own children to worry about, and they shouldn't have to choose whether or not to put me before them, or vice versa. And while Dumbledore is a mentor-advisor figure, he already has so much to worry about, and, honestly Moony, I don't really trust him as much as I used to anymore. So, you were the only one left that I felt I could trust, and I'm just going to tell you what's happened, and maybe you'll prove me wrong, and that adults really can be trusted._

_Two nights ago, around 3 or 4 in the morning, I woke up really suddenly. Like someone had been watching me or something. There was this person in my room (please just finish reading before you freak out, Moony. Please?) and she told me that she needed to talk to me about something important. Suddenly, I was in this void-type-thing with her, and she said that it was the Realm of Shadows, or something like that, and that she needed to show me what might happen in a few years if I don't do something about it. She took me to Hogwarts, in 2010, where the final battle had taken place. It was a war zone: I couldn't even tell that it had been Hogwarts, it was so destroyed. There were bodies everywhere, including, the Weasleys, Order members, my friends, teachers, and classmates. What this woman told me was horrible: I can't even think about it, it was so bad. I can't even force myself to write it on paper, for fear that it might come true. _

_Anyway, this woman (she said to call her Nyx, or something like that) said that my "powers will awaken in a few days," and unless I "trust someone enough to tell them," I will not get training started, and that future will come true. So, even though it goes against everything I have lived by for years, I am trusting you with this Moony, and I guess I'm asking for your help. I need to start training, and not the kind I would get at Hogwarts: I need to learn how to fight in a war. Moony, I'm the only one who can end this war, and if it was safe to do so, I would tell you why in this letter, but it's not, so I promise I will tell you when I see you next. _

_What this woman said was true, because last night, I guess my powers awoke. I can feel the power in me, Moony, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me. It scares the shit out of me, Moony, and I don't know what I'm going to do, except trust you. _

_Since I'll be leaving here in a few days, I guess it wouldn't really matter if you wrote a reply back, unless you want to. _

_I guess I'll see you in a few days, Moony._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry had originally considered leaving off the "Love," part, but it just felt right to leave it on there.

Placing the letter in an envelope, and sealing it, he gave Hedwig all the finished letters. "Take these to Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and then Remus please, girl."

With a soft hoot, Hedwig took off into the early morning sun, and Harry watched his feathered friend fly away until she was only a blur on the horizon. Turning around, Harry looked at the time. 11:17am. _Lunch time, _Harry thought as he got up to go downstairs for some food, his breakfast from yesterday long forgotten.



Later that evening, Harry was reading Hermione's gift in his room when he heard the front door slam. Hearing the muffled, yet angry voice of his Uncle Vernon, Harry's heart dropped. He didn't need to hear what his uncle was saying to know he was mad. Harry stayed quiet, barely daring to breath, hoping that Vernon wouldn't decide to come up to "take his frustrations out" on Harry, as he had done when Harry was younger. Luck, however, was not with Harry tonight, for Harry soon heard the heavy footfalls of his uncle, coming up the stairs, straight for him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FREAK!" His uncle's face was an interesting shade of puce, purple, and red, which meant that he had most likely gone out drinking before coming home. Sure enough, when Vernon had crossed the room and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck, rather quickly for a man of his great size and weight, there was a distinct sent of brandy on his breath.

"I SAID, WHAT- DID- YOU- DO!!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," was Harry's gasped reply, since he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs due to the large and rather beefy hand around his throat.

"I'm talking about you and your FREAKISH FRIENDS, and how you MADE SUCH A SCENE AT THE TRAIN STATION at the beginning of summer, which MY BOSSES SAW!! They wanted to know why my family and I hang around such SHADY CHARACTERS! HOW DARE YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY BOSSES!" By the end of his rant, Vernon was breathing heavily, and literally quaking with fury, while Harry was trying to stay conscious, since the lack of oxygen to his lungs was making bright spots dance in front of his eyes.

"Th-They didn't –gasp- do –gasp- anything to yo-" Harry's reply was abruptly cut off as his uncle _threw him _towards the wall, and Harry connected with it, and tried with all his might to prevent the cry of pain from leaving his lips, since he felt a number of bones break on impact. His uncle crossed in front of him, and began to kick him repeatedly in the gut, and this time, Harry was unable to prevent the moan of pain from leaving him. Harry feebly attempted to protect his neck and head as best as he could, but soon even that was difficult.

"You WORTHLESS FREAK! YOU BASTARD! DON'T LIE TO ME!" His uncle's rage clearly was only getting worse, and soon he obviously got bored with just kicking Harry, and so took off his medal belt and began to lash Harry across the back with it repeatedly, tearing flesh off his thin back, exposing the muscles, and even bones, to the air. By this point, Harry was barely conscious, and had stopped fighting back, and laid there on the floor, drenched in his own blood, eyes wide and fearful, while tears slowly tracked down his face, mixing with the blood.

Suddenly, just as Harry felt he could take no more, he felt electric surges, similar to the ones he had felt the night before, race through him. The electricity in the entire house flickered, and Harry's bedroom window shattered because of an unseen force.

Harry was suddenly gasping for air while also coughing up blood, feeling that same immense power running through his veins, and the last thing he remembered was screaming at his uncle, who had stopped for a second when the power had gone out and the window had shattered.

"NO!!!"

(A/N: I know, completely evil, but I just couldn't resist a cliffe! Don't worry; the next chapter will answer all!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: _Rescue_**

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the cliffe in ch. 4, but, when you think about it, it isn't so bad since I had this chapter ready too! Some graphic imagery, and lots of angst in this chapter. Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

In an older part of London, a snowy white owl flew silently through the afternoon sun, flying towards a once-grand old home, in which a large number of witches and wizards currently were, a number of whom were sitting around the large table in the kitchen, arguing quite loudly.

"Dumbledore, he hasn't answered any letters since he's been with those people! Why must he stay with them? He should be here, with his REAL family!" Molly Weasley was begging Dumbledore, pleading really, worrying as only a mother can about a certain black-haired boy who was, in her mind, a son-in-everything-but-blood.

"I know you are concerned about him, Molly, but it is imperative that Harry remain with the Dursleys for at least some time, lest the wards protecting him fail," Dumbledore was trying to calm the woman down, but it was hard, seeing as how he had begun to doubt the choices he had made concerning a little boy almost fifteen years ago.

"Albus, I know you mean well, but locking people up 'for their own safety' doesn't work very well. You know that. Don't make the same mistake as last time, please." Remus Lupin's quiet voice betrayed the werewolf's emotions, which were less controlled, due to the full moon three days before. Remus' normally calm light brown eyes glowed with obvious concern for the young man he had come to love like a son, the young man who was, Remus knew, hurting a lot because of Sirius' death.

Dumbledore was just about to respond when a quiet tapping was heard at the kitchen window. Getting up and letting Hedwig in, every single person in the kitchen immediately quieted down, hoping that Harry was at last going to break the silence they had become accustomed to in the past few weeks. Hedwig flew to Remus, and held her leg out, showing a number of envelopes tied to it.

Remus untied the notes, and gave a quiet word of thanks to the owl, who replied by hooting quietly, then settling down on the arm of the chair, looking almost like a ghost. Remus flipped through the envelopes, and put all but one down. "Those are for Harry's friends, and… this one is for me." Remus tried valiantly to keep the hope he had felt spring up inside of him down, since this letter could very well be another one of Harry's "I'm fine," letters, totally lacking in the life and energy the young teen once had.

Molly shook herself slightly, scooped up the five letters, and bustled out of the kitchen, no doubt to give the children, all of whom were currently upstairs in the study.

Remus looked at the envelope in his hands for at least a minute before he too pushed his chair back, and left the kitchen, going to find somewhere quiet and private to read the letter. Reaching his room, Remus sat down on his bed, and slowly opened the envelope, and, with shaking hands, pulled the letter out. The letter was on two pages, which made Remus' heart leap, since Harry wouldn't take up two whole sheets of parchment to write, "I'm fine." Reading the letter, Remus felt tears come to his eyes, and he couldn't hold them back when he saw how Harry had closed out the letter. However, before Remus could dwell on the obvious leap of faith the teenage had taken in deciding to trust him with so much, a commotion downstairs caught his attention. Remus heard footsteps running towards his room, and the pounding on his door made the first tendrils of fear take hold yet again.

"REMUS!! REMUS!!"

Crossing the room quickly and opening the door, Remus came face to face with Bill Weasley, the oldest of the seven Weasley children. Remus felt that fear in his heart take even greater hold at the terrified look in the curse-breaker's eyes.

"It's-it's Harry! Tonks and Mad-Eye were there an-" Bill never finished what he was going to say, because the werewolf pushed past him and ran down the stairs, heedless of the portrait now screaming by the front door. The only thought in Remus' mind was, _Oh, God, I can't lose Harry too. Please, just let him be alright. Please!_



"NO!!!"

The unholy scream that broke the silence of Pivet Drive, along with the bedroom window shattering in Number 4's upstairs, flooded true fear and terror straight into Nymphadora Tonks' heart, and even the heart of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who was standing next to her, talking quietly as they prepared to change shift.

"Oh, shit." With that muttered oath, Moody took off towards the house, drawing his wand as he hobbled towards the front door, and, had Tonks been able to see Moody's magical eye, she would have noticed that it was glued towards the smallest bedroom of the house.

Tearing into the house behind her mentor and Senior Auror, Tonks took the stairs two at a time, and for once, didn't trip. Reaching the bedroom door where she could hear Moody's furious shouts coming from, any color left in her already pale, heart-shaped face left her at the sight before her eyes.

There was blood everywhere. Lying near the foot of the small bed was a broken and bloodied figure, who Tonks quickly realized was Harry, twitching slightly.

"No, no, no, no…" the quiet moan left the Metamorphmagus' lips as she ran over to the injured boy, and any control she had over her Metamorphmagus gifts was lost as she took in the injuries on his body. His back looked like ground beef: the shirt was in bloodied rags, sticking to the deep lash marks crossing his back, which had exposed the translucent white of bones, including the spinal cord. Harry was twitching slightly, but they seemed to be the involuntary movements of someone suffering from nerve damage. Checking for a pulse, and finding only a week and thready one, Tonks felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks.

"Harry? Oh, kiddo, stay with me. Please-please, just-just s-stay wi-with me, okay kiddo?" Tonks just repeated it over and over as she frantically racked her brain for some way to help him, completely oblivious to the fact that she was kneeling right in Harry's blood, her robes becoming saturated by it.

"To-Tonks?" Harry's whispered voice floated up to her, and she was unable to hold a choked sob back when she heard the pain, exhaustion, and fear in his voice.

"It-it'll be- it'll be okay, kiddo. You're s-safe now. You're not alone an-anymore, sweetie. It's okay." Placing her hand over Harry's bloodied one, she let him know that she was here, and that he wasn't alone. She repeated the mantra over and over again to the boy, barely registering when others came over to help Harry. Madam Pompfrey, the school nurse at Hogwarts, had been contacted, and floo'd right over, and couldn't stop the gasp of fear from leaving her when she saw the student she had come to know very well, since Harry was no stranger in the Hospital Wing, due to Quidditch, as well as his many "adventures" throughout his five years at Hogwarts.

"Auror Tonks. Auror Tonks, I need you to help keep Mr. Potter calm while I get him ready for transport. Okay? Auror Tonks?" Seeing the pale blue-grey eyes of the Metamorphmagus look up at her, overflowing with tears, Madam Pompfrey repeated her request, and, getting a ghost of a nod in return, turned to Harry, and began attempting to stabilize him for transport. Checking him over, and seeing that Harry had to be moved now, she pulled out the portkey to Hogwarts she had been given, and placed it so it was touching Harry, and gently took Tonks' hand and placed it on there as well. Just as she was about to leave, she heard another voice in the already crowded room.

"Oh, my God! Harry!"

Remus' part cry, part shout, part moan reached her ears, and, looking towards the pale and shaking werewolf, she said, "I'm taking him to Hogwarts, Remus. I'll do everything I can," and activated the portkey, whisking the three people towards the Hogwarts castle, and the Hospital Wing.



Heedless of the portraits shouting at him, Remus tore through the halls of Hogwarts, flew up the stairs, towards the Hospital Wing, where Harry was. That vision of Harry lying there, soaking in blood, with Tonks kneeling next to him, tears streaming down her face, would remain with Remus, haunting his dreams for some time to come.

Reaching the doors to the Hospital Wing, he threw them open and ran into the room, looking around wildly for Harry. Seeing the curtains pulled around the last bed, closest to Madam Pompfrey's office, Remus stopped, dead in his tracks, and was barely able to get to the edge of a bed to sit down on before he collapsed. He lowered his head into his hands, and closed his eyes, trying to steam the flow of tears, and tried to stop the sobs wracking his frame.

"Remus?"

He didn't even look up as he felt a small hand on his shoulder, and only allowed more tears to spill into his hands as Tonks slowly placed her arm around his shoulders. He could tell she was crying too, and they sat there for quite a while, consumed by their grief.

Shortly after his sobs slowed, and he finally looked up, towards Harry's bed, the doors to the Wing were once again thrown open, this time by Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with Professors Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, who was the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor House, the House Harry was in. The four new arrivals looked towards the two people sitting on the bed, and finally Tonks offered an answer for the unasked questions.

"He's back there. Pompfrey wouldn't… she wouldn't tell me anything."

Molly sank down onto the edge of another bed, her hand at her mouth, her eyes wide and fearful, knowing that Harry must truly be injured gravely if the Hospital Matron wouldn't give any information about his condition.

All six adults fell silent, each staring at the curtained-off area of the Infirmary, fearing the worst for the boy they all had come to care for greatly, like family. The small vigil remained in the hospital wing for the rest of the night, waiting, and hoping for Harry to make it through the night.

(A/N: Sorry, but this was the best place to stop the chapter without making it hugely long, and I'll have the next one up tomorrow!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: _ Learning to Trust Again_**

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm leaving to go on vacation tomorrow, and hopefully I'll have access to a computer to write the next couple chapters on. If not, it'll only be three or four days until my next update.  
Thanks to my two reviewers! soloven and xkristy101. You two rock! I also want to thank Katling, who has written some incredible HP fanfics, such as "Guild of the Night" whose story actually gave me the idea for how to write the last part of this chapter!FYI: there is a little bit of bad language in this chapter, but not too much.Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Nyx belongs to me, as do any parts of the plot not from canon.)

On with the story!

All around Harry was blackness. It surrounded him in a thick, heavy blanket. It was actually comforting. Much more so than where he had left. It had been years since Uncle Vernon had hit him so bad, and now, everyone was sure to know. _Oh, God. Everyone knows. What will they say? How will I be able to face them? How…_ Harry's thoughts centered on those questions, causing him to feel embarrassment burn into him. _They weren't supposed to know. They weren't supposed to find out…_

For as long as Harry had been in the wizarding world, his childhood had been his most closely-guarded secret. He didn't want to see the pity, the compassion, and maybe even the disappointment –that the Savior of the Wizarding World couldn't even protect himself from a bunch of Muggles- and so, he had told no one. Even during his Occlumency lessons last year, those memories were what he really tried to protect. Not the dream-visions, not random thoughts, but those memories. And now, everyone knew, and would surely judge him for it, and would see his weakness, the weakness the Dursleys had been telling him for years was there.

Suddenly, the strange blackness Harry found himself in didn't seem so bad. Here, he wouldn't have to face anyone. No more Voldemort, no more "The-Boy-Who-Lived" crap from the rest of the wizarding world, no more nightmares, no more visions, no more nothing.

Just as Harry had begun thinking how nice it was in the blackness, a light shone in front of him, and all around him. The bright, white light had what looked like fine, golden sparkles or glitter running through it, and for some reason, the sparkles reminded him of the sparkly mist covering Nyx's outfit.

"My child."

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. "Nyx?"

"Yes, my child, I am here." The winged woman stepped into view in front of Harry, her blue eyes somehow happy and sad at the same time.

"Where am I? Am I- am I dead?"

"No, my child, you are not dead, but in limbo. I know you don't want to go back, but you need to. You need to-"

"Why do I have to go back? I-I can't face them now! THEY KNOW! They can't- they can't possibly WANT me around anymore! I'M WEAK, Nyx! And now- now they all know that! I can't…" Harry's voice was hysterical, and he felt warm tears trail down his cheeks as he broke down in shame.

"Harry, they want you back. They are so worried about you, and they love you," Nyx's voice was soft and gentle, and she was standing in front of Harry, looking straight into his eyes, willing him to believe that he was loved. "Come, my child, I think this is something you need to see for yourself…"

The grey mist swirled around them, until they were standing next to each other in a large, open room, filled with beds, standing near the only occupied one. Harry recognized where they were immediately. He had been here enough times in the past five years to recognize it. It was the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts.

Surrounding the occupied bed were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, and Madam Pompfrey. Remus was near the head, holding one of the bed's occupant's hands, and Mrs. Weasley was on the other side, holding the other. Madam Pompfrey was talking quietly to the two professors and Mr. Weasley, but Harry's focus was entirely on the three people around the bed.

Tonks' normally cheerful and bright face was pale, and it was obvious the young Auror hadn't slept recently. Her normally brightly colored hair was waist-length, wavy and black, with dark mahogany highlights. Her eyes, which were puffy and bloodshot, evidence of her crying, were light blue-gray. As Harry looked at her, he suddenly saw certain Black family traits she had inherited from her mother, who was Sirius' cousin, Andromeda Tonks. She looked similar to Sirius, and, after a moment, Harry realized that she must be in her true form.

Mrs. Weasley's face was also puffy, and her eyes bloodshot, but she had on her face a look that Harry recognized well. It was the look of a mother, watching over her child. The one hand that was free was running through –_My God, is that me?- _the Harry lying in the hospital bed's hair.

Harry took a good look at the figure lying in the bed, and he couldn't help but gasp. His face was a mess, covered in bruises, which extended down past the neck, down onto his chest, which was a mess of bruises and cuts. From how he was laying, Harry could just make out the tape from heavy bandages that obviously covered his entire back. He looked _dead._ That was the only way Harry could describe himself.

What really made his heart break, though, was when he looked at the other person holding his hand. Remus' face was more drawn and haggard than Harry had ever seen the werewolf, and his eyes were filled with grief. As Harry watched, Remus whispered quietly to the boy on the bed, "Please stay with me, Pronglet. I can't lose you, too. Please, don't leave. You won't be alone, I promise…"

Harry felt something he had never felt before, even with Sirius. He didn't know the words to describe it, but he somehow knew, deep in his heart, what that feeling was. _Remus sees me as a son. Not as a copy of Dad, or as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but as… as a son. Is that what having a parent is like? Having someone care for who you really are, not who everyone else says you are?_

"Remus truly does care for you as a son, Harry, and he would do anything for you. If you only let him in." Nyx had stayed well out of the way, giving Harry privacy to see how those close to him were taking what had happened.

Harry took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Remus'. "How do I get back?"

"Just listen to your heart, my child. Your heart will tell you what to do…"

Harry stilled, waiting for some way to get back to Hogwarts, to get back to his family.



It had been almost twenty-four hours since Harry had been brought to Hogwarts, and he had shown nothing indicating that he was getting better. Madam Pompfrey was worried about the three adults who hadn't left Harry's bedside, and was trying to get them to go get some food and some rest, promising that, if anything changed, she would immediately send for them.

Just as the Hospital Matron was beginning to lose her patience with Remus, who had flat out refused to leave his side, it happened. Harry squeezed Remus' hand slightly. Remus' breath caught in his throat, and he turned around quickly, and whispered, "Harry?"

Harry's forehead creased slightly, and his eyes struggled open. Remus couldn't stop from letting out the breath he had been holding as he saw Harry's bright, emerald green eyes turn and look at him.

"Moony?" His voice was scratchy and dry, and he was soon overcome with hacking coughs that shook the teen's entire body, causing a grimace of pain to flit across his face before he could stop it.

"Here, Mr. Potter. Have some water, dear. There you go." Madam Pompfrey had sprung into action, and had conjured a glass of water for the boy, and held it up to his lips when his coughing fit had stopped.

Drinking the water gratefully, Harry looked up, thanks written in his eyes, and leaned back against the pillows, obviously exhausted.

"Mmm… Can I go to bed now?" He was already halfway asleep, his eyelids fluttering closed.

"Yeah, Pronglet. You can go back to sleep now." Remus couldn't stop a slight waver from entering his voice, and he lightly squeezed Harry's hand to let the teen know he wasn't alone.

Against Madam Pompfrey's protests, Remus settled back into his chair, still holding Harry's hand, and slowly drifted off to sleep as well, reassured that Harry wasn't going anywhere at the moment.



A few hours, Harry awoke again, feeling much better, and not quite so sore. Looking out the window, he could see that it was obviously very early in the morning, since there was just a hint of pink tinting the dark purple sky.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Harry fumbled around for his glasses, and finding them, placed them on, and then painfully pushed himself up in the bed. Looking around, he saw Remus still in the same chair as before, but he was now asleep.

Hearing a sound coming from the entrance to the Wing, Harry looked over, and saw Professor Dumbledore walking in.

"Hello, Professor."

Dumbledore stopped dead in his tracks, and looked over at Harry. His normally twinkling blue eyes were sad, but they brightened slightly when he saw Harry.

"Hello, my boy." The Headmaster wouldn't look the teen in the eye, and Harry could sense the guilt the old wizard was feeling for leaving Harry in the care of the Dursleys in the first place.

"Do you want to sit down, sir?" Harry wasn't exactly pleased with the Headmaster, since he did feel some anger towards his former mentor for leaving him with his "loving relatives," but was more than willing to try and repair their relationship, although Harry would never trust the Headmaster like he had before.

"Thank you, Harry. I… I want to apologize. I have failed you yet again, it seems; more greatly than I had ever known. I had… I had thought Petunia's home would have been the safest place for you, but I have had it hit home quite hard that I was wrong these past few days. I'm sorry, Harry." Dumbledore finally looked Harry in the eye, and the Headmaster looked older than Harry had ever seen him, and he saw on the old wizards face true regret and sadness.

For quite some time, neither spoke, their eyes never leaving each other's. Finally, Harry sighed, and began to speak, his voice quiet and soft, filled with emotions that Harry had rarely shown others before.

"I-I can't just say that you're forgiven, sir. As much as I want to, I can't. I can't place all the blame on you either, since I had never said anything. You did the best you could, and, I suppose that's all I could ask for…" As Harry had spoken, he dropped his gaze, and by the end, he was staring at his hands, folded in his lap.

"Harry, I should have done more to help you. I should have checked in on you…" but as the Headmaster continued talking softly, tears trickling down his face, he quickly saw that the young man wasn't really listening to him, and knew that he wasn't the one Harry would confide in. Sparing a glance for the sleeping werewolf seated next to the bed, the Headmaster got up slowly. "I am sorry for leaving right now, but there is something that I need to do. I just wanted to check up on you Harry. Should you want to talk, my door is always open, but I will understand if you don't want to."

Long after the Headmaster had walked away, Harry remained as he was, seemingly studying his hands intently. Finally looking up, his green eyes were filled with tears, and although none fell, his raw emotions were clear from his face. Harry was lost, and didn't know who to turn to that he could trust. He wanted to trust Moony, but…

"Hey, Pronglet." Remus had just woken up, and saw Harry awake. Seeing the look on Harry's face, Remus scooted forward in his seat, closer to Harry. "What's wrong, Pronglet?"

"What am I going to do, Moony? Wh-Where will I go now? What's going to happen to me?" Harry's voice broke, and he was unable to stop the tears from falling down his cheek.

Remus got up, and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry, mindful of the injuries Harry had sustained. Harry tensed for just a split second before giving in to his emotions, and he buried his face into Remus' slightly tattered and wrinkled robes, sobbing. The two of them stayed like that as Harry cried himself out, allowing all the fear, pain, and sadness that he had kept inside out, and clung to Remus, as though he was afraid the man would disappear. Remus whispered soothing words into Harry's ear, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his own face as he held the boy he had come to love as a son, a boy who was hurting so much, and was so desperate for someone, anyone, to help him.

As Harry's tears trailed off, he sat back slightly, and quietly muttered, "Sorry."

He probably would have continued if Remus hadn't said, "It's alright Harry. You needed that, I could tell. You're not alone anymore, Pronglet, alright? I promise."

Harry nodded slightly, and sat back against his pillows; Remus stayed where he was, seated on the edge of the bed.

"I got your letter, and I read it. Thank you, for trusting me, Harry." Harry looked up at Remus' face, and in seeing the support and compassion in the werewolf's eyes, he looked back down at his hands, and, taking a chance, began to talk.

He told Remus everything, from his earliest memories, living in the cupboard under the stairs, how the Dursleys would treat him, and basically all about his life up until he got to Hogwarts. Harry talked about his first year, about meeting Ron and Hermione, his reactions to how he had found out he was famous in the wizarding world; he talked about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised, the Philosopher's Stone, and going after it with Ron and Hermione. Harry talked about facing Voldemort and Quirrell down in the room with the Mirror of Erised, and about how he had stopped Quirrell from getting the Stone.

Harry talked about his first summer back, about Dobby and the pudding, getting a warning from the Ministry of Magic about underage magic, and about being rescued from Pivet Drive by Ron and the twins. Harry talked about his second year, and how everyone had thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, and about finding out he was a Parselmouth (someone who could talk to snakes). Harry talked about finding the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and going down there with Ron and Lockhart, and how Lockhart had come to have his memory wiped. Harry talked about going on and fighting the memory of Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, and how Fawkes had saved him from the Basilisk poison. Harry talked about finding Ginny down there, nearly dead because of Tom, and how he had gotten her, Ron, and Lockhart out of the Chamber with Fawkes' help, and back to Dumbledore's office. Harry talked about freeing Dobby from his masters, the Malfoys, and how Dobby had protected him when Mr. Malfoy had threatened him.

Harry talked about his summer before third year, and how Aunt Marge's visit had ended with him blowing her up like a hot air balloon because of all the bad things she had said about his parents, and Harry talked about how he had run away that night. Harry talked about finding out who Sirius was, and how he had thought Sirius was out to kill him. Harry talked about the Dementors on the Hogwarts Express, and meeting Remus. He talked about hearing his Mum's last moments when faced with the Dementors, and how he had even begun to hear his Dad too. Harry talked about meeting Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, and finding out the truth about Wormtail. He talked about when Remus had transformed, and Wormtail had escaped when Padfoot had protected Ron, Hermione, and him from Moony. Harry talked about how Sirius had offered him a place to live once his name was cleared, and how that memory was happy enough to help him drive off the Dementors when he had gone back in time with Hermione to save Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss.

Harry talked about the Quidditch World Cup, and what happened that night with the Death Eaters. He talked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and his name coming out of the Goblet. He talked about how much it had hurt when Ron had gotten angry at him because of it, and of how he had felt during the First Task. Harry talked about the Second Task and its preparation, and about the Yule Ball. Harry even talked about trying to find a date for the Ball. Harry talked about the Third Task, and what happened in the graveyard afterwards: about Voldemort's rebirth, Cedric's death, and the torture he had suffered at Voldemort's hands. Harry talked about the Priori Incantantum, and seeing the echoes of Cedric and his parents, who then helped him escape.

Harry talked about the previous summer, and the Dementor attack. He talked about his trial in front of the Wizengamot, and how Fudge had influenced the media against him, and how he had felt about that. Harry talked about his visions of the corridor in the Department of Mysteries, and about Umbridge coming to Hogwarts. Harry talked about his detentions for talking about what had really happened during the Third Task, concerning Cedric's death, and about the blood quill Umbridge made him use during them. He talked about his vision of Mr. Weasley getting attacked, and about Christmas break at Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Harry talked about the DA, and how the name had forced Dumbledore to flee Hogwarts when they had been discovered. He talked about his Occlumency lessons with Snape, and about seeing the memory from the Marauders' OWL's, and how it made him feel. Harry talked about his OWL's, and the vision of Sirius being tortured, and how he had tried to find out if Sirius really had been taken, and about being caught by Umbridge, and almost being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse by her. He talked about traveling to the Ministry of Magic, the fight there, watching Sirius fall through the Veil, being possessed by Voldemort, and being taken back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore told him about the Prophecy.

Harry talked about the past few weeks, and how he had been so depressed. Harry talked about his vision on his birthday, about Nyx, and about what she had shown him. Harry even talked about what Uncle Vernon had done, and what he remembered from his rescue. Harry talked about seeing Nyx again, and how she had shown him how worried everyone was for him, and how, after seeing Remus, he had decided to come back.

By the time Harry had finished, the sun was fully up in the sky outside. Taking a sip of water to sooth his throat, Harry realized that he felt lighter than he ever had, like his burdens weren't so bad anymore after sharing them with Remus.

Remus had sat shock still through Harry's entire talk, and was barely able to form coherent thoughts; he had been that shocked to learn what Harry had really gone through. Realizing that Harry was watching him, obviously worried about what he would say after being told all that, Remus turned to Harry, and gently pulled him into another hug. "Thank you, Pronglet, for trusting me enough to tell me all that."

Harry relaxed into the embrace, assured that Remus wasn't going to pull away because of everything he had been told. The fact that Remus still cared about him went a long way to begin the process of Harry learning how to trust others once again. Pulling back slightly, Harry looked up at Remus. "Ummm, Remus?"

"Yeah, Pronglet?"

"You know how I told you about this new power I seem to have? Well, I need to start training, and I was wondering…"

Remus smiled slightly, and finished Harry's sentence. "…If I would be willing to help you out? Sure, Pronglet."

Harry smiled, then a confused frown graced his face, and he looked at Remus. "Moony, why do you keep calling me Pronglet?"

"Oh, you see, Sirius came up with the name after you were born. He had originally intended for it to tease your dad, but it was your mum it really teased, since she would just sigh and go, 'Maybe I should owl Professor McGonagall now to let her know that she'll have another Marauder on her hands in a few years.' Your dad actually loved the nickname, and when Lily wasn't listening, would start telling you all about all the pranks we had pulled at school, and how he was going to show you how to do some of the better ones." Chuckling, he looked down at Harry. He had a faraway look in his eyes, remembering all those years ago with just a pang of sadness at what had later happened to his best friends. He saw a small smile light up Harry's face; obviously he was eager to hear stories about his parents.

So, even after Madam Pompfrey had come to check on Harry, and had changed his bandages, Remus told numerous stories from the Marauder days, and about James and Lily both before and after they had gotten married and had Harry. Harry ate up those stories, and both of them felt closer to each other through talking about anything and everything that had happened to them. Harry had finally found what he had been looking for all his life: someone who cared for him, and who considered him family. Harry knew that there would be some bad times coming up, but now, he had Remus to go to when he needed, and Harry knew he would make it through anything, thanks to his new family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: _The Truth Will Set You Free_**

(A/N: I was recently emailed and asked what was going to happen to Uncle Vernon. That will be in the next chapter, which I will post in the next day or two: the computer I'm using while on vacation is SO slow, so I won't be able to post for a couple of days. Don't worry, though, Vernon will not go unpunished for hurting Harry.  
This chapter is rather angsty, FYI.  
Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

Later that evening, Harry was talking with Remus, who was currently telling a rather funny story from the Marauders' days, when the door to the Hospital Wing opened, and a number of people entered.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonnagall, and Snape, along with Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley Shackelbot, an Auror and Order member, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and two other wizards all filed in, talking quietly. Seeing Harry awake, the procession stopped talking and gathered around Harry's bed. Madam Pompfrey, who had come out of her office when she had heard the group enter, went over and talked for a moment with Dumbledore, Kingsley, and the two wizards, before nodding slightly and going back into her office, returning a moment later with two potion vials in her hands, her face set and grim.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Remus' side, and murmured quietly in his ear, then walked back to the group at the foot of the bed after receiving a small nod from the werewolf. Remus turned to Harry. "Pronglet? These people are here to… to talk to you. About what happened. They- they need to know, Pronglet."

Harry's face blanched slightly, and he swallowed before answering, refusing to meet Remus' eyes. "Okay."

"Pronglet? I promise you I won't go anywhere, OK? I'll be right here the whole time." Remus' voice was concerned, and he leaned forward in his chair slightly, and placed two fingers under Harry's chin, making the boy look at him. Harry nodded once, then immediately ducked his head again.

Remus sighed, then turned to Dumbledore, and nodded at the man, who in turn looked over at the two wizards, and nodded at them. One of them, a man of average height, and a kind face with light sea-green eyes and sandy, blonde hair stepped forward and addressed the teen on the bed in a kind and compassionate voice.

"Harry, my name is Healer Thompson, and this man next to me is Garrett Williams, a child services wizard. I believe you know everyone else here?" Receiving a slight nod from Harry, he turned to Kingsley, who in turned stepped forward, and in his deep voice, tinged with kindness, spoke aloud in a manner that was obviously for the technicalities of the interview.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened on the evening of 1 August, at around seven-thirty in the evening?"

Harry continued to look at his hands, and then softly began to talk. "I was in my room, reading, when I heard Uncle Vernon come home. He was downstairs talking. I-I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he sounded… he sounded mad an-and drunk. I sat really quietly, kind of hoping he wouldn't come up, but I heard him coming up the stairs. Next thing I knew, he had opened the door, and… started yelling at me…" Harry's voice had trailed off as he had talked, and if it hadn't been for the absolute silence in the room, people probably would not have been able to hear him.

"What was you uncle yelling, Harry?"

"H-He was yelling at me… like always… calling me a 'freak' and h-he asked me what I had done… t-to him… now. I-I asked him what he meant, and he… started yelling about my… 'freakish friends' and how they had embarrassed him a-at the train station at the beginning of summer."

"Why had your friends talked to your relatives at King's Cross, Harry?"

"T-they told my aunt and uncle that there would be people, checking up on me, to make sure they were being nice to me… Uncle Vernon said… he said that his bosses had seen him there, and wanted to know why he was 'hanging around w-with that sort of people,' and that it had gotten him in trouble."

"What happened next, Harry?"

Harry was quiet for a moment or two, but just as Kingsley was about to ask the question again, Harry finally answered in a voice no more than a whisper, "H-he grabbed me by the throat, and kept on yelling at me, asking me what I had done. I-I told him I didn't do anything, but he… he… threw me at the wall, screaming, 'don't lie to me.'" Harry had started trembling, tears trickling down his cheeks. His eyes were squeezed shut, as though that way, he wouldn't see it happen all over again.

"He started kicking me, and was screaming the whole time, telling me… telling me I should have died w-with my parents, and h-how I was just ruining everyone's lives and… and then, he…" Harry broke off, silent sobs wracking his body, overwhelmed by the memories.

"Harry? What did he do then?" Kingsley's voice was soft, and the concern was evident. He hated to make Harry relive it, but it was necessary to know what Harry remembered.

"He… he took off his… his belt, and s-started beating me with it. All over my back. I-it hurt so much, I thought… I thought I was going to die." He suddenly looked up at those around him, tears pouring from his emerald green eyes, which were so haunted and filled with pain and grief, it caught everyone off guard, even the normally stoic Snape. "I-I wanted to die. I wanted it to end. Then, I remember the… power going out i-in the house, and then the window breaking. I-I think I screamed 'No!' and then, I remember Tonks' voice, tell-telling me t-to hold on." Harry looked back down at his hands, tears splashing onto them.

The healer stepped forward. "One last question, Harry. Have your relatives ever hurt you like that before?"

Harry nodded silently, refusing to look up.

Remus looked over at Dumbledore, who, after receiving a nod from the healer and the social services wizard and nodding to Madam Pompfrey, looked back at him, nodding slightly. Madam Pompfrey stepped forward, and managed to coax one of the potions, which turned out to be a calming draught, down Harry's throat. Remus, meanwhile, had sat down next to Harry. Harry turned to him, and buried his face into Remus' robes, sobbing quietly. Remus gently hugged Harry, whispering quietly in his ear. Madam Pompfrey handed the other potion, a Dreamless Sleep Potion, to Remus, and went back to her office. All the wizards congregated around Harry's bed turned and quietly walked out, each trying to come to terms with what Harry had just admitted had happened to him.

Mrs. Weasley, who had tears streaming down her face, looked at Remus, and then was gently led away by her husband, who also had tears standing in his eyes. Tonks looked at the two on the bed, and too walked out, her shaking shoulders evident of her sobs, leaving Remus alone with Harry, whose sobs had diminished, and had turned his face up to Remus'.

"W-what's going to happen now, Moony?"

"I-I don't know, Pronglet."

"C-can I… stay with you? I mean, after Madam Pompfrey lets me out?" A small amount of hope had crept into Harry's voice, obviously not wanting to leave the one adult he trusted.

"I'll see what Dumbledore says, Pronglet. But I promise you, I won't leave you alone. No matter what, I'll be there for you. I promise." Remus and Harry sat there for quite some time, each, for one reason or another, fearing the future and what it would bring.



A few hours later, while Harry was sleeping peacefully under the Dreamless Sleep Potion, Remus flooed into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where the group from the hospital, minus the healer and social services wizard, were talking at the kitchen table. Molly got to her feet and offered to get Remus a plate of food, which he politely accepted, and soon he was seated with a steaming bowl of stew and a bottle of butterbeer.

Dumbledore turned to Remus, and quietly asked, "How is Harry doing right now, Remus?" Everyone in the kitchen turned to see what Remus had to say.

Remus swallowed, then answered softly, "As well as can be expected, considering the fact that his whole life has been literally turned upside down, and he's honestly terrified."

"Of what?" Molly had tears in her eyes, her mind obviously on the boy she considered another son.

"What's going to happen to him now… where he's going to live… who's going to be his guardian, that sort of thing…" Remus trailed off, unsure of whether to say what Harry had asked about Remus being his guardian, especially in front of Molly, whose desire to take Harry in was well-known among all those present.

"Well, with… what has happened, and… Sirius' will being read, in which he left everything to be split equally between you and Harry," Dumbledore began, sparing a kind look for Remus, who had closed his eyes for a moment and taken a deep breath at the mention of his friend, "it seems that Harry is in need of a new guardian." Holding up his hand to forestall any interruptions, continued, "This guardian will obviously have to firstly be someone that Harry trusts explicitly, and would be available to him at this difficult time. While I have been informed that Harry will not be required to testify at his uncle's upcoming trial in front of the Wizenmagot, Harry will need an adult who will be able to be someone Harry can go to when he 'needs to talk,' as the saying goes. The fact that the guardian would have to be approved by the Ministry is not of concern, considering that Mr. Williams has assured me that the main concern is to get a guardian Harry trusts, not someone the Ministry 'approves of,' since I believe we all know their viewpoints on certain individuals."

Molly opened her mouth, to no doubt offer to take guardianship, when Snape of all people spoke up for the first time. "Potter will need an adult who has ample time and little other concerns. He will… need someone who he will never feel a 'burden' to, since the boy has an annoying habit of not talking to others about a problem for fear of 'inconveniencing' them. As much as it… pains me to admit this, Lupin would probably be the best choice." The Potions Master refused to meet anyone's eyes, and looked highly uncomfortable at defending the "Potter brat" as he was wont to call Harry.

Remus sat there still for a moment, thrown by his former school-enemy offering good advice to help out Harry, then turned to Dumbledore, and said hesitantly, "Harry… asked me if… he could come live with me… I-I told him I would see what I could do… I'd be happy to take him… if… that's what's decided is best for him…"

Dumbledore smiled gently to the werewolf, being able to guess why Remus was so reluctant to bring up the topic in present company. "I'm sure that Harry would enjoy that, and that it would be fine for him to visit his friends for a weekend or two during the remainder of the summer holiday?"

Remus nodded, and finally turned to look Molly in the eye. "Harry told me… that… he doesn't want to lose everyone else just because one person is assigned his guardianship. He would love to visit you lot, and I know how important you are to him. Anyway, he would… need a place to stay every month for a few days since… well, I know he would love to spend it with you." Remus had looked uncomfortable at mentioning his "furry little problem" as James and Sirius had called it during their Hogwarts years, but was desperate to assure Molly that he had no intention of "stealing" Harry away from her.

Molly, able to guess what Remus had been hinting at, smiled at him, and said quietly, "We'd love to have him, and you as well, whenever you two want to come around. You don't have to be a stranger, Remus. I understand that he needs an adult who can focus on him and him alone. I see him as another son, and I supppose that's the problem. It would be hard to put him in front of my other children, and he needs more one-on-one support right now, support that only you can really give right now." Turning to Dumbledore, the Weasley matriarch said firmly, "I see no problem with Remus having guardianship of Harry, and that the Ministry would be mad to have it any other way."

Her tone of finality sent small chuckles throughout the group, releasing some of the tension that had built up. The discussion continued, but with the assurance that, at the very least, Harry would have a guardian who would look out for him and be someone that Harry could trust. It wasn't a complete solution to the problems Harry would face, but it was a very good start.



Two days later, Harry was finally allowed out of bed, his physical injuries healing nicely. Madam Pompfrey reluctantly allowed him to walk through the castle, as long as Remus was with him, and a promise that Harry would return immediately if he felt any discomfort at all.

"So, where do you want to go, now that you're free?" Remus' tone was light, and Harry smiled in return.

"Well, I was thinking… maybe if we went to the library, we could look up some stuff about… you-know…" Harry trailed off and glanced significantly at Remus, who nodded slightly, and, bowing deeply, said, "Lead on, then!"

Four hours later, the two left the library, Remus carrying two books that had looked promising as to how to start training Harry in the use of his new powers. The problem they had faced was that there was very little they could find because Harry didn't really know what had happened in the first place, and there was generally very little information available about the awakening of powers that could possibly be related to what had happened to Harry. They remained undaunted though, both confident that they would be able to make at least some headway, or, worst case scenario, go to Dumbledore and ask for his advice and assistance about how to begin Harry's training.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: _Training Begins_**

(A/N: sorry about the long wait! School and work have been really crazy right now, so I haven't had time to look at this in, like forever! I'll try to update more often from now on, but life may get in the way every once in a while.  
Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

About a week later, Harry was lounging in a rather comfy chair in the suite of rooms he and Remus were sharing at Hogwarts, reading yet another book on advanced magics, when the portrait hole burst open. Harry barely had time to look up before he found himself with a face full of bushy, brown hair.

"Oh Harry! How are you doing? Are you alright? No one would tell us anything, except that you had been hurt. Are you okay? Are you-"

"Hermione, I think he might be better if you let him breathe?"

"Oh, goodness! Of course! I'm so sorry Harry! I-" Hermione let him go, and stepped back slightly, looking sheepish.

"It's okay, Mione. I'm doing okay, I guess. Specially now that I can breathe again." Harry looked up as his friend, and smiled at her, taking any possible sting out of his words.

"Are you really OK? Mum's been going spare these last few days, and wouldn't tell us anything!" At Ginny's soft voice, Harry turned to look at the redhead, and he saw a small smile on her lips, and her voice was seemingly casual and light, but the concern in her brown eyes betrayed her emotions.

"Yea, Ginny. I'm… I guess I could say I'm doing better. Better than I was a couple of days ago, anyways…" Harry's voice was quiet, and his three friends had to listen closely to catch the last part of his statement.

"Mate, what happened? What are you doing here at Hogwarts? It's summer break." Ron looked at his best friend, fearing that something horrible had happened, and his fears were proven when Harry ducked his friends, and wouldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Harry? What is it? Was it… was it Voldemort?" Hermione was also concerned at the sudden turn in her friend's attitude, and knelt down next to his chair. When Harry shook his head in the negative, Hermione felt her stomach drop to somewhere around her feet. "Was… was it… your relatives?" For a moment, it looked as though Harry hadn't heard her, but then he nodded almost imperceptivity, then continued to study his hands, which were gripping the book he had been reading tightly.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione seemed incapable of speech, and lightly placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, but pulled away when she saw him tense up for just a second. "Oh, Harry…" She gently pulled her friend into a hug.

Harry heard soft footsteps, and soon Ginny was hugging him as well, and Ron had his hand on Harry's shoulder, in a sign of support for his friend. Harry pulled back, and finally looked each of his friends in the eye. He saw concern for him, but none of the pity, or even disgust, he had been fearing. That alone made him feel like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. His friends did not pity him. They did not think he was weak for not being able to defend himself. Unable to come up with the words to express just how grateful he was, he muttered a quiet thanks to them.

After a moment of silence between the friends, Ginny asked, "So… who wants to go flying for a bit?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and was about to disagree when Harry all but jumped out of his seat, his eyes bright again, and said, "Yeah! Just let me go get my broom." He hurried through one of the doors off of the main room in the suite into his room, and grabbed his Firebolt, which had been a gift from Sirius, and came back out to the main room. She smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, and said in a long-suffering tone that no one else bought as genuine, "Oh, if you lot really want to, I suppose so…"

Laughing, the four friends left the suite to go out and relax for an afternoon of just goofing off on the Quidditch pitch, like regular teenagers.



When the four breathless and beaming teens trooped into the Great Hall a few hours later, their laughter attracted the attention of all the adults seated in the Hall. Remus saw Harry talking and laughing with his friends, and smiled. Having his friends around would really help Harry right now, Remus knew, and was very thankful that Harry had such good friends.

The four teens sat down at Gryffindor table, still snickering over some joke or another that they had shared. When the food appeared around them, Ron immediately said "Food!" and all but lunged at the platters before him, garnering another bout of laughter from Harry and Ginny, and an eye roll from Hermione before she said rather tartly, "For goodness sakes, Ronald! The food isn't going to run away if you slow down and act somewhat civilized." Ron had the good grace to look somewhat embarrassed, then smiled at her and shrugged, continuing to load his plate up with mounds of food, which he then began to inhale at a rather amazing rate.

The four teens didn't even realize there were others in the Hall until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and smiled kindly down at the students from his place at the High Table. "I hope you four enjoyed yourselves this afternoon?" Receiving answers in the affirmative from all of them, he chuckled slightly, then looked at Harry, the ever-present twinkle in his blue eyes dimming. "Harry, if you could come to my office when you have finished eating? There are some things that I believe we need to talk about."

Harry nodded, and answered quietly, "Yes, sir," then turned back to his meal, eating quietly, no longer talking and joking around. Just when everyone else in the Hall was thinking about somehow distracting the young man from the obviously sour turn his thoughts had taken, Ginny leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He stilled, then looked at her, then looked at Ron before whispering back, causing both of them to start snickering quietly. With that, the four teens resumed their loud and rather boisterous conversation from before, which caused all the adults to breathe a quiet sigh of relief.



Draining his goblet, Harry put it back down then sighed and stood up from the table. "I suppose I better go to see Dumbledore now… I'll see you guys tomorrow?" His voice, which betrayed his emotions more than he would have liked, did stop his friends from asking any questions, and they instead bid him quiet goodnights, which he returned before he turned and walked out of the Great Hall, and towards the Headmaster's office.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute, and he couldn't stop the fear from clenching his heart at the thought of what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. There were any number of things that could be the topic of this conversation, and none of them were ones Harry really wanted to approach.

Sooner than he would have liked, Harry reached the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, and gave the password ("Canary Creams"). Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped onto the rotating staircase and headed up towards Dumbledore's office. Reaching the door, he had just raised his hand to knock when he heard Dumbledore inviting him in.

Pushing open the door, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore, seated behind his desk, Professor McGonagall was seated in one of the chairs in front of the large desk, Mad-Eye and Kingsley Shakelbot were standing near the fireplace, Garrett Williams, the social services wizard, was also seated in front of Dumbledore's desk, and Tonks was standing next to the couch which Remus was currently sitting on. Harry headed over to Remus, and sat down on the couch next to him, giving the man a ghost of a smile that was then returned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and looking at Harry, said, "Thank you for coming up here this evening, Harry. If you remember, I promised you at the end of term that I would not keep things from you anymore, no matter how much I wish to spare you any more burdens and responsibilities than those you already have. Kingsley and Mr. Williams both have some information that I believe you need to hear."

Harry had looked up at Dumbledore when he had mentioned not hiding things anymore, and saw genuine contrition in the older wizard's blue eyes, and nodded to him, which was Kingsley's cue to begin with his information.

"As you are aware, Mr. Potter, the trial for the Dursleys began five days ago. Earlier this afternoon, the Wizenmagot delivered its verdict. Mr. Dursley has been sentenced to twenty-five years in a Muggle prison, and Mrs. Dursley and Dudley Dursley will be required to meet with a counselor once a month until Dudley reaches the age of eighteen, then once every six months until the counselor decides the sessions can end." The Auror's deep voice was compassionate, and he looked right at Harry as he spoke, his eyes projecting sympathy and support to the young man.

Harry nodded slightly, and then turned to Mr. Williams. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Harry was working completely on auto-pilot right now. Mr. Williams also looked right at Harry as he spoke, his calm voice evidence of his experience in dealing with such situations as these.

"Mr. Potter, with your relative's sentences, you are now in need of an adult to act as a guardian for you until you come of age. We have taken the requests from various parties close to you, and your own words and actions, and have decided on a guardian we hope will be acceptable to you. Now, even though our decision is a rare one, we have decided that it is the best course of action, and have pushed it though all the legal channels while avoiding alerting, shall we say, _certain_ people, of our actions. We have granted your guardianship to Remus Lupin, Mr. Potter. I hope that is acceptable to you?"

Harry's eyes widened at hearing those words, and turned and looked at Remus. Remus looked slightly shocked as well, but recovered enough to offer a small smile to Harry. Harry turned around, his eyes bright and a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a long time, and nodded. "That's- of course it's alright! I-I really get to live with Remus now?"

Mr. Williams smiled, "Yes, Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin is now your legal guardian. However," Harry's eyes dimmed a fraction at that, "Because of Mr. Lupin's, condition, we would feel more comfortable if you would agree to, shall we say, three or four meetings a year with Headmaster Dumbledore concerning your guardianship. Is that alright with you?"

Harry's face brightened again, and his grin was almost contagious. "Of course! I have no problem with that."

"Very well then, Mr. Potter. You, Mr. Lupin, and Headmaster Dumbledore just need to sign a few papers, and then it'll be done."

Standing up, Harry walked over to the desk, and quickly read over the documents Mr. Williams handed to him, and signed where indicated, along with Remus and Dumbledore. With Dumbledore's final signature, which he signed with a flourish, Mr. Williams collected all of the paperwork, and separated them into three piles. Handing one pile each to Remus and Dumbledore, he stood up, and put the rest of the papers into his briefcase.

"That's that, then. Congratulations, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin. If you have any questions, feel free to owl me at anytime." Nodding to the others in the room, he walked to the door and out of the office.

For a moment, everything was completely silent in the office, then Harry looked again at the paperwork in Remus's hands, then looked up at him, and asked, "That's it then? I really get to stay with you now?"

Remus nodded, and pulled Harry into a hug. "Yeah, Pronglet. You get to stay with me now."

Harry nodded into his new guardian's robes, and couldn't stop the tears of bittersweet joy from trailing down his face.

Remus, feeling Harry's quiet sobs, hugged the boy harder, and whispered quietly into Harry's ear. He too was unable to stop a few tears from trailing down his cheeks.

After a few moments, Harry pulled back, and muttered a quiet thanks to Remus, dashing the remaining tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his long t-shirt.

Remus kept one arm over Harry's shoulder, and guided him back to the couch. Tonks, who had sat down on the arm of the couch, smiled at Harry, her periwinkle blue eyes bright with unshed tears.

Dumbledore watched Harry, and when the young man had looked up, he too smiled at Harry, then cleared his throat, and said, "Well, I think that that is enough for one night. I appreciate all of you coming here, as I am sure Harry and Remus do as well. I will not keep any of you any longer however, as I am sure that you all have somewhere else you need to be?"

With that dismissal, Kingsley bid everyone goodnight, then flooed back to the Ministry. Mad-Eye walked towards the door, then turned back to Harry, looking at him with both his regular and his magical eye. He nodded to Harry, and then he too left. Professor McGonagall rose, walked over to the couch where Remus and Harry were sitting, and put her hand on each of their shoulders. With a small smile, she too nodded at Harry and left.

Remus turned to Harry, and seeing the exhaustion in his new charge's eyes, squeezed his shoulder, and asked, "Ready to go, Harry?"

Harry looked up at him, smiled, and nodded. Standing up, Tonks' voice stopped them.

"Do you mind if I walk out with ya?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The three of them walked out of the office, down the spiral staircase, and down the corridor that would take them back to the Entrance Hall.

Tonks glanced sideways at Harry, then inquired softly, "How you been holdin' up, Harry? I… I was right worried bout ya… with what happened and all…"

Harry smiled at her, and said, "I've… been getting better, I guess. It was nice having my friends come today, and now, it's only going to get better." He turned and looked up at Remus and smiled at that last part.

Remus chuckled softly, and ruffled Harry's hair, which got an indigent "Hey!" from the teen, who swatted his hand away and tried to flatten his hair back down, but having no success. Remus laughed out loud at that, and said, "Forget about it, Harry. It's a lost cause. James was never able to get his hair to lie flat, no matter what he tried. And he tried some crazy stuff, too. It never worked, but it would always make it worse. Except for that one time when he made all his hair fall out. Had to grow it all back, and he looked ridiculous until it did."

Harry laughed at that, imagining himself with no hair and trying to grow it back. "Well, something like that happened to me once." At Remus's raised eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes and said, "No, I didn't try to charm it or anything… Aunt Petunia had made me get a hair cut and she shaved it all off, except for the bangs that she said was to cover up the scar, and I looked really strange, let me tell you. Then, the strangest thing had happened. I remember going to bed desperately wanting my hair to grow back, since I looked so strange, and the next morning, it was back to the way it was before."

Tonks stopped suddenly, and almost tripped, even though there was nothing in front of her to trip her. She looked right at Harry, her eyes wide, and said, "It… it grew back overnight? Crikey, Harry!"

"What do you mean, Tonks? Wasn't it just like accidental magic or something?" Harry was concerned with the metamorphagus' reaction, and wanted to know what was up.

"Accidental magic wouldn't grow back hair overnight, Harry. Only if ya were…"

Tonks trailed off, at a loss for words.

"…if I was… like you, you mean?" Harry finished her sentence, connecting all the dots, and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well, I mean, have ya… have ya ever done somethin' like that since? It could just be a fluke, but that'd mean you're a right powerful wizard, Harry…" Tonks frowned slightly, trying to think up another explanation. Her face cleared suddenly, and she looked straight at Harry, her eyes searching his. "There… there is a spell that would show if ya were one or not. It doesn't hurt or nothin' like that. Do ya want me ta do it?"

Harry was silent for a moment, and then looked at Remus, the question evident in his eyes.

Remus looked at Harry, then said quietly, "It's your choice, Pronglet." Harry turned back to Tonks, took a deep breath, then nodded at her.

Tonks took out her wand, took a deep breath herself, and preformed the incantation. She held it for a moment, her face furrowed in concentration, then relaxed it, and ended the spell. The whole thing had taken no more than a minute, and Harry had felt only a slight warm sensation over his body, as though someone had shone a spotlight on him.

Tonks shook her head slightly, then looked back up at Harry. "Well, you're not a Metamorphmagus, but ya are one powerful wizard, Harry. You've got a lot of power. It'd be kinda scary if it were anyone else, but since it's you…"

Harry's face had dropped slightly at hearing he wasn't a Metamorphmagus, _It probably would have been really cool being one,_ he thought to himself, but then he ran through the rest of what Tonks had said, and comprehension dawned on his face. He turned to Remus, who was looking at him, and mouthed _my new powers?_ at the werewolf.

Remus glanced at Harry, then Tonks, then back at Harry, and said out loud, "Well, I guess you are just magically very powerful, Harry." A grin flashed across his face as he continued, "Although I'm sure you would have found numerous uses for the ability had you had it, right?"

Harry grinned back at the Marauder, catching the underlying reference to pranking, then looked back at Tonks and shrugged slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Oh, well, I'm sure I will find other ways to continue in the 'family business,' right Mr. Moony?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, and laughing slightly, ruffled Harry's hair, smiled at him, and walked towards the front doors, since they had reached the Entrance Hall by that point, and called back, "I'm sure ya will, kiddo. See ya two later!"

Harry and Remus both said goodnight to her, then turned and started walking towards their rooms, when Harry stopped and looked around quickly before turning to Remus, "I was wondering if, since I'm at school and all, and you are my guardian now, whether or not I would be able to practice magic?"

Comprehension dawned on Remus's face, and he remarked, "Well, I'm sure no one will have a problem with that, as long as we're relatively quiet about it. Have any ideas as to where?"

Harry grinned, and motioned to Remus to follow him. "I know just the place…"



Harry collapsed onto his bed three hours later, completely stiff and sore, as well as tired, but gratified as well. He and Remus had spent the time in the Room of Requirement practicing on Harry's magic, and had discovered some interesting things. Harry was now incredibly fast, and his spells were more powerful than before. He also had greater recall of spells he had already learned, and seemed to pick up the new ones very quickly. A very interesting development, however, had been when Harry had asked Remus if he knew Occlumency and LegilimencyAgreeing to test Legilimency out on Harry, Remus preformed the spell (much less forcefully than Snape had), but had almost immediately pulled out, his face white and covered in sweat. Harry had rushed forward and led his guardian to a chair, and demanded to know what had happened. Remus's explanation had shaken Harry to his core.

_"Your mind is… it's like it's not there. It's just like… I don't know, um… swirling gray mist, if you will, and it was all around. There were no memories, no nothing… Just that weird mist everywhere... What scared me was this, like, winged… I guess 'creature' would be the best name for it. I tried to move forward, and… and find some memories, and it… it swooped down at me. Like some bird or something. I don't know what it was, but it was very large and not a bird that I've ever heard of before…"_

Although Harry had at first thought of Nyx from Remus's description of the strange winged creature, Harry quickly dismissed it. Why would Nyx be hanging around in his mind? Harry had then remembered what the woman had told him the night he met her.

_"…in only a matter of days, your powers will begin to awaken… you have great power, Harry, and it can be used to do so much good…"_

Harry wondered if this new ability of his mind to "trap" invaders in the way Remus had described it was part of those new powers. That thought both scared and thrilled Harry. _If I can go from having practically no skill in Occlumency to having that much skill in only a week or two, _Harry mused as he fell asleep, _what else will I discover about myself and my new powers? And most importantly, will it be enough to stop what is to come?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: _Taking a Chance on Love_**

(A/N: next chapter already! Amazing what being snowed in at home can do for your free time! There is one instance of naughty language in this chapter. There is also Harry/Ginny fluff! YAY!  
Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

The next morning, Harry woke up refreshed and rested for the first time in quite a while. Harry lay in bed for a moment, remembering the events of yesterday, and he smiled when he remembered who his guardian was now.

Getting up, Harry grabbed his clothes and took a quick shower and got ready. Exiting his bedroom with yet another book that he planned to read, Harry saw that Remus was just leaving his room as well. "Morning, Moony."

Remus smiled at Harry. "Morning to you, too, Pronglet."

The two of them walked out of their suite of rooms together in companionable silence for a bit before Remus spoke. "What are you going to do today?"

"Probably go hangout with my friends. You know, play Quidditch, sit around and be lazy teenagers on summer vacation." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Remus smiled as well, and rolled his eyes. "Well, I did ask."

The two of them walked into the Great Hall and split up. Remus went up to the High Table to eat while Harry made a beeline for the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George Weasley were currently eating.

"Hey Fred, George."

"Ah, look Gred!"

"Yes, Forge look!"

"It's ickle Harrikins."

"Why, how spiffing to run into you here, old friend."

"Yes, it has really been far too long."

"Why, Forge, what is that in Harrikin's hand?"

"Why, dear brother, I do believe that it's a book."

"What? Little Harry reading a book at the breakfast table? Oh, the tragedy!"

"Oh, the horror! He has turned into a Hermione!" At this, both began to "cry" and "lament" rather loudly over the "corruption" of Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, and sat down across from them. "Do you two know why I'm carrying this book around?"

"No, dear sir…"

"Do tell, old chap!"

Harry pretended to look around furtively then leaned forward and motioned to the twins. They both leaned in.

"So I can do this to you two." With that, Harry lightly smacked each of them upside the head with the tome, and then set the book down and began serving himself breakfast.

"Forge?"

"Yes, Gred?"

"I do believe that we have been had by ickle Harrikins."

"I agree, Gred. We have been indubitably duped by the indubitable-"

"Alright, you want me to hit you two again?" Harry looked up at them, trying to look menacing, and picked up the book and waved it in front of them threateningly. At least it would have been threatening if he hadn't been grinning mischievously at the two pranksters.

"Harrikins has spoken Gred."

"Yes he has, Forge. I do think we should shut up."

"Brilliant idea, brother dearest."

They both looked at Harry, flashed him innocent smiles (which looked completely fake on their faces) and went back to eating, only they did it while acting incredibly proper and stuck up.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast.



After breakfast, Harry went up to the library to go read for a while since it would probably be a bit until his friends got up (Ron always said that summer break was for sleeping in, a fact that Hermione completely disagreed with, which would always lead to another one of their famous rows.)

Entering the library, Harry went to a well-lit table near the front and settled down to read. The book was actually rather interesting, as it described many famous witches and wizards who had been able to do extraordinary things with their "ancient" powers (elementals, wandless mages, and so on and so forth.). He actually got so engrossed that he completely lost track of time, and it was only when he felt a tap on his shoulder that he came back to the present.

Looking up, he saw Ginny standing there with a small smile on her face. The petite redhead shook her head at Harry and sat down next to him.

"You're not turning into another Hermione are you? Cause, she's my best friend and everything, but I couldn't put up with two of her."

"I don't think Ron could either." Both laughed at that. Ron's procrastination in studying was well-known for driving the bushy-haired bookworm up the wall.

"So, any particular reason why you're emulating Hermione this summer?" Ginny's tone was casual and light, but there was concern etched deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

_I could get lost in those eyes. Wait. Did I just think that 'I could get lost in those eyes?' Where did that come from? _ Harry shook his head slightly and looked down at the book on the table, hoping he wasn't blushing. "It's just that, I guess I'm looking for answers for some questions that I have. Don't worry, Ginny," Harry looked up at her and grinned slightly, "Masters Gred and Forge also voiced their concerns that I had been 'corrupted' by Hermione."

Ginny laughed softly. "That sounds like those two, alright. Hey, um… I got your letter. I'm glad you liked your gift." She ducked her head, but not before Harry saw the blush spreading over her cheeks.

_She looks so cute when she blushes. WHAT? Okay, Potter, get your head back on track._ Wondering what was going on with his thoughts today, Harry answered Ginny, "Yeah, it's really nice. Where did you get it? It looks really rare."

"Oh, I just… I found it when I was out with Dad. You know, at this Muggle antique store. I saw it and I thought, 'Hey, that would be perfect for Harry.' So, I bought it and sent it to you. Didn't even really think about it until after I had sent it. It was just kind of automatic, you know."

"Well, thanks. For that and for the letter. You… you were right. About everything. I've been kind of pushing everyone away, haven't I?"

"Well… yeah, you have. But it's not your fault." Ginny held her hand up to Harry's mouth when he opened it to disagree. "I understand why you did it. I did it myself… after the Chamber. I didn't want to be around anyone, thought they wouldn't want me around anymore, cause I was tainted. It took a long time to get through that stage. I think what helped was going to Egypt to visit Bill. A change of scenery, you know. To clear your head, step back and look at it 'objectively,' as they say." Her voice was soft, and she looked down at her clasped hands, which were resting on the tabletop, the entire time.

"I think that would be nice if I could do that. You know, go on vacation somewhere, where I could forget about everything. Forget all the shit that's happened. Just be 'Harry,' not The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Chosen-One, just… just me."

"I don't think of you as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Well, not anymore, at least." Ginny looked up and into his eyes, smiling slightly and blushing at her mention of her "crush" on The-Boy-Who-Lived that she had had when she had first met him.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I kind of need that sometimes. You know, people who aren't going to spill my story to The Daily Prophet or," Harry shuddered dramatically, "Witch Weekly." Ginny giggled at the mention of magazine that was very popular with the witches in Britain, then laughed outright at the look on Harry's face as he said it. After a moment, Harry joined in with her, and by the time they stopped, they were somewhat breathless.

"So, um… can I ask… what happened? I mean, why did you have to come here so early? Why were Mum and Dad so scared? I mean, if… if you don't want to, you don't have to answer, but I just thought that… if you wanted to have someone to talk to…" Ginny trailed off and looked away, embarrassed that she had asked him about that so bluntly. For a moment, Harry was silent, and Ginny feared that she had upset him. Just as she opened her mouth to apologize, Harry spoke.

"Um… my uncle… kind of got… mad at me, and he…" Harry had turned towards his book again, and was looking determinedly anywhere but at Ginny.

Ginny placed her hand over his, "Did… did he… hit you?" Harry nodded. For a moment, she didn't say anything, but then she looked, _really_ _looked_, at Harry.

He was hunched over slightly, and she could see by the set of his shoulders that he was afraid she would think less of him for his confession. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes, staring ahead, not really seeing anything. Her heart broke seeing her friend hurting so much, and she thought furiously for some way to show him that she didn't think he was weak or anything like that.

She reached up and gently placed her fingers under his chin, slowly turning his head to see her. She smiled softly at him, all too aware that she had tears in her eyes as well, and that they would most likely spill over very soon. She shook her head slightly, and whispered, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve that. You were trapped, and everyone else failed you, Harry. You didn't fail anyone." The tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks, but she paid them no heed. She didn't care if she was crying; she wanted Harry to know that she cared for him- more than he would probably ever know.

Harry just stared at her, tears stubbornly not falling down his cheeks, but filling his vibrant green eyes that were filled with so much pain and anguish. He slowly reached his hand up and wiped away her tears, causing her to gasp slightly at the sudden touch.

At the touch, both of the teens felt more complete than they had ever before. They no longer felt alone, but safe with each other. Though they didn't know it, the same thoughts were running through both their heads: _How could I have been so blind? Everything I ever needed has been right in front of me, for all this time._

Slowly, both leaned towards each other, and their lips met. It was a soft kiss, tentative and sweet, but it added to that feeling of completeness and safety they felt around each other. Ginny's hand moved up to the nape of Harry's neck, and the kiss slowly deepened. It would have probably gotten even deeper if they hadn't been rather rudely interrupted.

"Hey, Harry, mate have you seen Ginny anywhere-" Ron froze in the doorway when he caught sight of his best friend and his little sister kissing in the library.

They both broke apart at turned and just stared at Ron, who was staring with his mouth open in shock at the two.

(A/N: Oooh! It's yet another cliffy! What's going to happen? You're just going to have to wait for **Chapter 10: Worth It** to find out how Ron reacts!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: _Worth It_**

(A/N: Here's the next chapter folks! Enjoy!

Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

_Last time:_

…"_Hey, Harry mate, have you seen Ginny anywhere-" Ron froze in the doorway when he caught sight of his best friend and his little sister kissing in the library._

_They both broke apart at turned and just stared at Ron, who was staring with his mouth open in shock at the two…_

Now:

Harry felt his stomach drop at the sight of his best mate standing there staring at him with such a gobsmacked expression on his face that would have been rather comical if not for the fact that he hadn't just walked in on his little sister and best friend kissing.

For a moment, no one spoke, and the tension in the library was thick and almost oppressive. Finally, Ron seemed to regain the ability of coherent speech, and swallowed heavily before speaking, his voice higher than normal, a testament to how uncomfortable the lanky redhead was feeling.

"What- were you two- kissing? You… and- and… Ginny?" Alright, maybe not coherent speech, but speech nonetheless.

Ginny blinked rapidly a couple times and shook her head slightly, as if clearing it, then, out of Ron's sightline, gently squeezed Harry's hand. "Yes, Ron? Was there something you wanted?" She spoke slowly and calmly to her brother, the only indication of any unease was the almost iron grip she had Harry's hand in.

Ron's ears began to turn slightly pink, and Harry felt his stomach drop even lower, something he had not thought possible. It was always easy to tell Ron's emotions by his ears. When he was embarrassed or angry, they would turn pink, and eventually red. Harry didn't think Ron was embarrassed, but instead angry, since he knew how protective Ron was of his sister.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again before opening it again. After doing this a few times, Ron looked away from them, and shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned away and walked towards the door, mumbling, "No… nothing... just- never mind…"

Harry sighed, and stood up.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"I've… I've got to go talk to Ron." He gave Ginny a soft smile, which she returned. Hesitating for only a second, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, squeezed her hand before turning and walking out of the library.

Looking up and down the corridor, Harry saw Ron's figure turning and walking down the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Harry rushed after his best friend.



"Ron! Ron, wait up! Ron!"

Ron stopped, and reluctantly turned at the sound of his best mate's voice. Waiting for Harry, Ron just stood there, unable to look his friend in the eye, his mind still on the sight of Harry and Ginny kissing in the library.

When Harry caught up to Ron, he was slightly out of breath, and he too couldn't look the redhead in the eye.

"Yeah, Harry?" Ron's voice was not angry, as Harry had feared, but it was lacking any emotion, which scared Harry even more, since his friend never had talked like that before.

Hiding a wince, Harry answered, "Um… listen, Ron… about- about in the… library-"

Before Harry could continue, however, Ron cut him off suddenly, finally looking his friend in the eye. "Do you like Ginny? _Like_ like?"

Harry just stared his friend straight in the eye before answering softly, "Yeah, Ron. Yeah, I do."

Ron sighed, then ran his hand through his hair. Looking sharply at his friend, he said, "You do know that if you hurt her, it doesn't matter if you're my best mate or not. I won't leave you in one peace if you hurt her. And anything left over, everyone else will finish off, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Ron. I know, and I would never hurt her." A slight smile crossed his face for a moment. "You do realize, however, that I would be more scared of Ginny than you or the rest of your brothers, right?"

Ron finally cracked a grin, and laughed under his breath. "Too right, mate."

Harry laughed as well, then sobered and looked back at his friend, his emerald green eyes searching Ron's blue ones. "Are you… okay… with this, Ron? Me liking Ginny, I mean?"

"Yeah, Harry, I am. What do you want me to say? 'You can't date my sister?' I'm pretty sure we both know how well that would go over with Ginny. I mean… yeah, it was kind of strange, walking in on you two, but… you're my best mate, Harry. I trust you, and… I really can't think of anyone else I would be okay with Ginny dating. I thought I would freak out there for a minute, but… it's you, Harry. As long as you two are happy, I think, then who am I to interfere?" Ron shrugged, his voice soft yet earnest, trying to convey to his friend that he really was okay with what had happened. "Just… promise me something? Don't make me watch you two… doing… that… again, okay? Please?"

Harry laughed slightly, relieved his friend really was okay with it. "Alright, I promise, Ron, that we won't, as long as you and 'Mione make the same promise, okay?"

Ron spluttered, blushing so much his entire head seemed to be on fire, it was so red. "What?! I-I don't know what you're talking about mate. Me and- and… 'Mione? What…"

Harry laughed outright at it, and clasped his friend on the shoulder. "Ron? Everyone knows how you feel about her. Heck, I think that there are a couple of pools going on, betting on when you two will just snog and get it over with."

Ron continued to splutter incoherently for a moment before sighing, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, Ron, it is. I'm pretty sure everyone knows. 'Cept for you and 'Mione, of course."

Ron still was speechless, and stared at his feet as the two friends walked down the hallway. Eventually, he looked up at Harry, then around the empty corridor. "It's strange, being here with no one else around, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Um, Harry, can you tell me… I mean, if you want to talk about it… what… happened? I mean, why you're here? I mean, here at Hogwarts? I mean… staying here during the summer? Did- did something happen? 'Cause Mum and Dad wouldn't say anything, and I was just…" Ron trailed off as he saw his friend's shoulders tense slightly. When Harry wouldn't look at him, Ron stopped walking and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, his worry increasing even more when he felt Harry tense slightly at the sudden gesture. "Harry? What happened?"

"Can… can we not do this here?" Harry still refused to look his friend in the eye, and his voice was quieter than normal, which increased Ron's worry again.

"Um… do you want to go to… where you're staying right now?"

Harry sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go there."



Walking into his and Remus' rooms, Harry walked over to his favorite chair and sat down. Ron sat down in the chair closest to Harry's and waited patiently for his friend to start.

After a moment of silence, Harry sighed then began, resting his elbows on his knees, and looking down at his clasped hands. "My… uncle… had a problem at work, and he… um, he went and got drunk, then came home, and… he… kind of… beat me up. It, um, it set off the wards around the house, and… the Order… came in and rescued me. They brought me here, and… I've been staying here ever since… Um, Remus was assigned guardianship of me, since… Uncle Vernon… got arrested and… sent to jail, and…"

Ron was, for the third time in less than an hour, rendered speechless, and felt fear flood his veins at hearing what his friend had just admitted. Feeling anger surge through him when he realized that Harry's family had hurt him, Ron asked, "He… he hurt you? What? How- how long, Harry? Was… that the first time?" Suddenly running through what he had just said, Ron groaned and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that. God, that was stupid of me to ask…"

Harry shook his head, and mumbled, "Don't worry about it, Ron."

Ron, reigning in his emotions, leaned forward in his chair. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry didn't look up, but continued to look down at his hands.

"… I-I'm sorry, Harry…"

"For what?" Harry looked up quickly at his friend.

"For what?! For your family being such bastards! Why… what did you think I was apologizing for, mate?"

Harry looked down again, and shook his head slightly. "I don't know… it was stupid to ask…"

Ron stared at his friend, confused as to what was going through his friend's head, then, realizing what it must be, got up from his chair and kneeled in front of Harry's.

"You… you thought I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore, didn't you? That I would think that you were weak or something? Harry… you're my best friend. Hell, you're like my brother. You're not weak, Harry, your relatives are bastards, and they were stupid to think you were weak, or- or worthless, or whatever else they told you. You aren't worthless, Harry. Don't ever think that, please."

"Why?" Harry's question was so soft that, had Ron not been right in front of him, he would not have heard it.

"Why what, Harry?" Ron was confused as to what his friend was talking about.

"Why… why are you so sure that they're wrong? How can you be so sure?"

"Harry… I told you. You're like a brother to me. You're not worthless. You're not." Ron was at a loss of how to get Harry to see how much he and his family cared for him- to see how many people truly cared about him. "You're not worthless. I don't think you're worthless, Ginny doesn't think you're worthless, my parents, my brothers, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, 'Mione, and… and Remus doesn't think you're worthless. Everyone cares about you Harry, and would do anything to help you."

Harry finally looked up, and the pain and anguish in his eyes tore at Ron's heart. "Why? Everyone around me just gets hurt because of me. Why can't you see how dangerous I am? Why won't you all just leave? You'd be safer if you weren't friends with me. All I do is get people hurt and killed!"

Ron shook his head vigorously. "No, Harry, you're wrong. It wasn't your fault. Cedric, Sirius, none of it was your fault. And… and we won't leave you. Harry, you're worth it. You're worth the danger, cause you're family, and family doesn't run away when it gets tough. Mum and Dad always say that, and they're right, Harry. You're family, and you're worth it."

Harry scrubbed at his face with his hands, and sighed. Looking back up at his friend, Harry spoke. "Thanks, Ron." Everything else, everything that Harry couldn't express was obvious from his eyes, and Ron, understanding what Harry meant, smiled, and clasped his friend on the shoulder.

"No problem, Harry."

After a moment or two of silence between the two friends, Ron's stomach suddenly grumbled, and Ron blushed, then looked towards the clock on the fireplace mantel.

"Hey! It's dinner time. Do you want to go down to the Great Hall for some food? I'm starving!"

Harry laughed out loud, looking genuinely happy for the first time since the conversation had begun. "Well, I think if we don't get down there pretty soon, you'll start eating anything you can fit in your mouth so…" With that, he stood up and walked towards the portrait hole, laughing even more at Ron's indigent, "Hey!"

_Maybe Ron's right. Maybe… maybe I do have people who care about me. Well, I know that, as much as they will try to protect me, I will try even harder to protect them. I have to, since I'm the one who knows what is coming. I may be the one who has to stop it, but I guess I won't have to do it alone. _With these thoughts, and Ron's good natured grumbling about being "a growing boy who needs to eat," Harry felt that the day, and his life in general, was beginning to look up. He had Ginny, and he had his friends and family. Even though it would be dangerous, with Voldemort out there still, Harry knew they could get through it together.

(A/N: Aww, Ron and Harry friendship scene. Hope you liked this chapter! I personally like Ron's character, and I think that, after what happened at the end of OotP, he would have started to grow up. Don't worry though, I do like when he puts his foot into his mouth, and I will try to see if I can get a good scene of that later on. Anyway, coming up next, **Chapter 11: Summer Ends** with the Weasleys, Diagon Alley, and OWL results, oh my!)


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Chapter 11: _Summer Ends (Part 1)_**

(A/N: Happy Holidays! Here's the next chapter, or at least the first part of it!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, as well as everyone who has read it. I hope you've enjoyed it, since this is my first attempt at a real fan-fiction story, not just a one-shot.

Harry Potter, and all canon characters and cannon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

The story continues!

When Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, they went and sat down next to the girls at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down next to Ginny, who looked up at him, which caused them both to blush slightly. Hermione, sitting across from them, watched the byplay, and her eyes widened, and she would have said something if Ron hadn't sat down next to her, and smiled at her. Hermione blushed along with Ron, and all four teens were quickly looking only at their plates, until the food showed up, and, over the course of the meal, they relaxed once again.

At the High Table, the adults watched this and all shared smiles, since they knew what it meant: there were going to be two new couples at Hogwarts this year.



Three days later, after dinner, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were walking around the castle, looking for Harry. He had disappeared with Remus a few hours ago, and they weren't in their quarters or the library, or the Quidditch pitch, so the three were slightly concerned.

"What about the Room of Requirements? Could they be there?" Ron asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Couldn't hurt to check, I suppose," Hermione sighed. She was concerned about Harry. Remus and Harry had been disappearing every evening after dinner, and no one would see them until the next morning in the Great Hall. Hermione didn't want to be nosey, but she wanted to know where they had been going.

Reaching the corridor where the Room of Requirements was, the three saw a simple wooden door there, which meant that someone was inside. Opening the door, Hermione walked in first, then stopped suddenly, causing Ginny to run into her, and Ron to run into Ginny. All three teens gasped at what they saw before them.

Standing in the center of a raised dais, Harry and Remus were dueling. What was most incredible though, was the fact that Harry was glowing. The teens could feel the power coming off of Harry, and it was a little disconcerting. Harry had his wand in one hand, and the other up in front of him, which was glowing a pale silver-blue, like the shield surrounding him. The spells being traded between the two were obviously powerful, since one that Remus had dodged to avoid hit the wall and left a smoldering black spot.

The duel ended when Harry managed to hit Remus with a spell, tearing the wand from the werewolf's hand, and into Harry's. They turned to jump down off the dais when they noticed the three teens standing at the doorway, each with a completely gobsmacked expression on their faces. Harry froze like a deer caught in headlights, his green eyes wide.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Wh-what is going on in here? What were you doing performing magic Harry! You'll get in trouble- you- you… cast a shield… wit-without a wand? Since when can you do wandless magic? That's really rare Harry! What…" She trailed off at seeing Harry seemingly shrink into himself at every question she asked him, almost as though he were ashamed at being caught.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and shook her head slightly at the other girl to tell her to stop talking. Calmly, she turned back to the two standing on the dais. "We had been wondering where you two had been going after dinner, and since you weren't in your quarters or anywhere else we could think you two would be, we decided to check here. We were just curious what you two had been doing."

Remus looked at Harry, and said something to him, to which Harry responded with a head nod. Remus looked back at the three teens by the door, and said softly, "Well, I guess since you're here, it wouldn't hurt for some explanations. Perhaps, though, they could be in more comfortable surroundings?" The room suddenly expanded, adding a cozy seating area with a number of comfortable chairs scattered around a low coffee table.

All five sat down, and at Remus' look, Harry took a deep breath and began to talk, telling his friends about the "vision" he had, although not in any specific terms, just that he had been showed what would happen if he didn't train his new powers soon, and about his "awakening."

"…and, basically, Moony and I have been in here every evening, practicing with my new powers. It seems like my spells are stronger now, and yes, Hermione, I can now do wandless magic. It takes more concentration than magic with my wand, but… if I can do it just as easily, then it'll be an advantage against Voldemort (Ron shuddered slightly, to which the girls rolled their eyes) when I have to meet him again." Harry looked up at his friends, and waited for them to talk.

Hermione was, again, the first to speak. "What do you mean, Harry 'when I have to meet him again?' Isn't that why you're here at Hogwarts? So he can't get to you?"

Harry sighed, and looked away from them. "I have to meet him again, 'Mione. It's the only way this will end."

"But Harry, what do you mean?"

Harry finally turned back to them, and they all were shocked at the anguished and haunted look in his eyes. "I'm the only one who can kill him. At least that's what the Prophecy said." Continuing on, over his friend's attempts to speak, "I know that the Prophecy sphere had been destroyed, but that was only the recorded copy of it. Dumbledore, who had been the one to hear it in the first place, told me all of it."

Ginny, searching Harry's eyes, said quietly, "What did it say, Harry?"

For a long while, Harry was silent, and everyone thought Harry wouldn't answer. Then, looking down at his hands, Harry spoke in barely a whisper.

"…_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

The three who hadn't heard the Prophecy before sat in stunned silence, trying to come to terms with the fact that their friend would have to either become a murderer or die in order for the war to end. Ginny got up from her chair, and knelt in front of Harry, and, smiling sadly at him with tears in her eyes, wrapped her arms around him. Harry returned the hug, burying his face in Ginny's hair, and tried to stop the tears he wanted to shed. Hermione had reached for Ron's hand, and the two sat their, gripping hands, fear and concern etched on their faces. Silent tears fell down Hermione's cheeks, and Ron looked on the verge of crying too.

After some time, Ginny pulled back, and placed her hands on either side of Harry's face. "You'll beat him, Harry. You'll beat him, and you'll live."



The next morning, as the teens sat eating breakfast, chatting quietly, Professor Dumbledore got up and stood behind them, and cleared his throat to get their attention. When the four had looked up, Dumbledore, eyes twinkling madly, handed four envelopes to the teens, and said, "I believe that these are yours, children?"

Hermione had gone pale at seeing the envelopes, and held her envelope in her hands, trembling. "Oh, what if I failed? I know that I didn't do as well on Astronomy as I had hoped, what with that horrible Umbridge woman and her attacking Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, and…" she all but wailed, and would have continued if Ginny hadn't snatched the envelope from her hands.

"Oh, come on 'Mione. I'll bet you've done incredibly and got, like, 12 billion OWLs." Seeing Hermione about to protest, Ginny silenced her by simply opening the envelope for her, and reading it. Her eyes went wide, and she looked from Hermione back to the parchment, her mouth silent, trying to form words. Finally, Ginny was able to speak coherently. "Twelve OWLs? Eleven O's and one E? My God, 'Mione! That's- that's incredible!" Her face broke out into a wide grin, and thrust the sheet under Hermione's nose.

While Hermione was busy staring at her scores, Ron and Harry had both opened their envelopes, and had, after looking at each other reassuringly, taken their scores out and looked at them.

Harry stared at his sheet, barely believing what he was seeing.

_OWL Results for Harry James Potter_

_(A grade of O, EE, or A denote a passing grade, worth 1 OWL._

_A grade of P, D, or T denote a fail, worth no OWL.)_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: EE_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: EE_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: EE_

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter! You have received 8 OWLs, with an overall score of Exceeds Expectations._

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter! You are the first student in 117 years to score a 105 on your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL._

After a moment, Harry looked up towards the High Table, where a number of the teachers, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting. Harry got up, and walked up to where Remus was seated, and passed his scores over, smiling shyly at his guardian.

Remus picked up the sheet and read them over. He looked up at Harry with a proud smile, and said, "You did great, Pronglet! Good job." Softer, so only Harry could hear, he continued, "Lily, James, and Sirius would be so proud of you. I know I am."

Mrs. Weasley leaned over and asked kindly, "May I ask what you got, Harry dear?"

Harry turned to her, and smiled, and handed her the sheet. She too looked at them, and beamed proudly at him, before handing him back the sheet with a quiet, "I'm so proud of you, dear." Harry walked back to his sheet, to find his friends still staring at their scores. He rolled his eyes at Ginny, and sat down next to her, handing her his scores.

Ginny read them, and squealed before throwing her arms around Harry in a hug, murmuring in his ear, "You did so well, Harry!" She then turned to her brother, and said, "Ron? Ron? RON!"

Ron's head shot up, and he stared blankly at his sister with wide eyes, before looking back down at his scores.

Sighing loudly, Ginny grabbed his sheet, and read them over. "Wow, Ron! Good job! Seven OWLs, that's awesome."

Hearing what Ginny had said, Mrs. Weasley got up and walked over to the table, and proceeded to give her trademark hugs to each of them, saying over and over, "I'm so proud of you! Good job!" Her actions left Ron embarrassed, his ears and cheeks red, while Harry and Hermione both accepted the hugs with good grace, smiling back at her, replying, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny, shaking her head at her friends and brother, opened her letter and pulled it out. She froze, and slowly turned the envelope upside down. A shiny badge fell out of the envelope, and she picked it up with trembling hands. The front of the badge had a shiny "P" on it, in Gryffindor red and gold.

Seeing the badge, Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug, and proclaimed over and over again, "A prefect! Oh, how wonderful, Ginny dear! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Finally released, Ginny, who was trying to catch her breath and get her blush under control, looked over at Harry, who rolled his eyes and smiled at her, congratulating her. Ginny also rolled her eyes, and giggled. The four teens eventually went back to their meals, now talking loudly about the new school year.



Two days later, the four teens, Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were standing in the Entrance Hall, waiting on the four teens, who came running down the staircase, talking and laughing loudly. The group would be going to Diagon Alley today to pick up the students' supplies for the school year.

Making sure everyone was there, and having been subject to Mad-Eye's "Constant Vigilance!" speech (which everyone had heard many times before), they gathered around the length of rope Remus held out, and each placed a finger on it. Seeing everyone ready, Remus activated the Portkey, and the group was whisked away to Diagon Alley, or more specifically, to the back office of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Fred and George's joke shop.

Landing in the office, the four teens and Tonks all stumbled and ended up on the floor while the other adults had made more dignified landings. While everyone was getting up and, in some cases, brushing dust off from landing on the floor, Fred and George came into the office, and their eyes lit up at seeing the group.

"Well, morning you lot!"

"Welcome to our humble establishment folks!"

"Yes, we are most honored at the visit of our private investor."

"Don't you mean our ONLY investor, Gred?"

"Yeah, private, only, same thing, right Forge?"

"What are you two boys talking about?" Mrs. Weasley said with her hands on her hips. She was staring intently at her two sons, and as a result didn't see the pained look cross Harry's face before he muttered under his breath so quietly that only Ginny heard him, "Traitors." Ginny snickered, which unfortunately caught her mother's attention, and she whirled around and looked at them with her eyebrow raised, silently waiting for an answer.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked in Mrs. Weasley's eyes, and said quietly, "I gave them money, Mrs. Weasley. All the prize money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I told them to put it to good use, since I didn't want or need it. They are really good at what they do, Mrs. Weasley, and I'll tell you what I told them: Everyone's going to need something to laugh about, what with Voldemort out there again. I don't regret giving them the money, Mrs. Weasley, so please don't get mad at them because of it."

For a long moment, Mrs. Weasley was silent, making Harry more and more nervous. Finally, she sighed, and came to stand in front of Harry, and searched his eyes, before touching his cheek as only a mother can, and said quietly, "Harry, dear, I'm not mad at you, or even at them. That was a very sweet thing of you to do for them. Thank you." She smiled slightly, and continued, "I have to admit, that I never thought they could ever become as successful as they have, and I guess I have you to thank you for that, dear." She gave Harry a quick hug, then turned around to face her two sons again, and said archly, "I trust you won't feel it necessary to keep such things from me again, boys?"

Both of the twins, who had blanched at their mother's attention returning to them, nodded frantically, which led everyone to laugh at them, effectively dispelling the tension in the room that had built up.

The twins cleared their throats, then seemed to get back into their element, and gestured expansively towards the door to the main storeroom floor, while saying, "We welcome you, to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"

The store, while not overly large, was completely filled to the brim with the twins' products. Shelves filled with Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Creams, fake wands, and all sorts of pranks, toys, and candies lined every wall of the shop, and filled every display, which were currently being perused by a crowd of customers, the majority of whom were teens. Looking around, Harry saw some students he knew went to Hogwarts, as well as other patrons. He turned back to the twins, and said, "Wow, looks like business has been good, you two."

"Yes, dear Harrikins, business has been great!"

"Of course, dear ickle brother-in-everything-but-blood, it's all thanks to you! Without your generous donation, we would still be working out of our old bedroom with owl-orders. You've helped bring our noble profession to the masses, dear Harry, and for that, we thank you."

Harry smiled mischievously at the twins before turning around and walking off, his voice floating back to them, "Well, what did you two expect from the son of a Marauder?"

Their shocked silence was sweet to Harry, and he spotted Ginny, who rolled her eyes at him, before grabbing his hand as they walked around the store, both chuckling quietly at the twins' response to finding out part of who their idols had been. As such, neither noticed the twins, along with Bill and Charlie, raise their eyebrows at the two holding hands, before exchanging looks that would, and in fact had in the past, terrify many a prospective boyfriend away from Ginny. The Weasley Brother Test of Worthiness to Date Our Little Sister would begin immediately, and the best part was, Harry would have no idea what was going on.



The rest of the day went by rather quickly and without incident, except if you were Harry. Harry had quickly noticed that, no matter where he and Ginny went, either Bill or Charlie would follow them, and the look on the elder Weasleys' faces when they thought Harry wasn't looking concerned him, since it was rather predatory in nature, much like a pack of wild animals would give its prey before attacking. However, since Ron seemed oblivious to whatever it was that Bill and Charlie were involved in, Harry relaxed slightly. As long as he had at least one Weasley brother on his side, Harry felt more comfortable facing whatever it was the others would throw at him.



Finished with all their shopping, which had included stops at Madam Malkin's for new robes for Harry and Ron (the two boys had both outgrown their old school robes), Flourish and Blotts for books (where Ron had to forcibly drag Hermione out after two hours of her wandering through the shelves, exclaiming over various tomes she wanted to read), and Quality Quidditch Supplies (where Hermione had been forced to drag Ron, Ginny, and Harry away from the display of the new Nimbus brooms, especially the Keeper and Chaser Editions), the apothecary store, where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny restocked their potion kits (Ron had only gotten an A in Potions, which wouldn't get him into Snape's NEWT level class, since Snape only accepted students who had gotten an O on the Potions OWL into the class), the quill and stationary shop, and various other places, the group made their way back to Fred and George's shop to take a return portkey back to Hogwarts.

Landing in the Entrance Hall, Mrs. Weasley immediately told the teens to take their bags to where they were staying and put them away. Putting all his stuff in his room in his and Remus' quarters, Harry went out to the sitting room and collapsed in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Remus, walking in and seeing Harry, chuckled and sat down in the chair next to him. Harry cracked an eye open and smiled at him, before joining in on Remus' laughter after a moment.

After catching their breath, Remus looked over at Harry, his mood dimming slightly, before he stood up and went into his rooms, and after a moment, came back out with a small chest in his hands. Harry, seeing Remus walk out, sat up and watched his guardian, who sat down in his chair and placed the chest on the coffee table.

Remus turned to Harry, "Um, I had planned to give you this… earlier, but with… everything that's happened…"

Harry moved forward in his chair, and looked at the chest, then at Remus. "What is it?"

"This is a chest that we made during school." Remus opened the chest up, revealing notebooks and scrolls of parchment, along with spare bits of parchment and envelopes full of photos. "There's all our notes on our pranks, animagus training, and even just our random notes to each other during class. I know that there's also letters that James and Lily wrote each other. The pictures are from school and after graduation, James and Lily's wedding, and after you were born. Sirius… had planned to give this to you, but now… I thought I'd give this to you now." Remus' smile was bittersweet, remembering his friends.

Harry reached forward, and brushed his hand against the chest. There were tears standing in his eyes as he reached in and picked up one of the picture envelopes. Pulling the pictures out, he had to choke back tears seeing his parents, Sirius, and Remus together. In all the pictures Harry looked at, he noticed that Wormtail had walked out: evidently, the traitor was not welcome even in photographs from years ago.

For the rest of the evening, Remus and Harry looked through the chest, and Remus told Harry about the Marauder's adventures during school. Harry had to admit that this was the best birthday present he could have been given: a view into his parents and his past.

(A/N: I had planned for the end of summer to be one chapter, but it's already nine pages on Word: my longest yet! Coming up next, **Summer Ends (Part 2)**, when the Weasley brothers' test for Harry really takes shape, and the summer comes to a close.)


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Chapter 11: _Summer Ends (Part 2)_**

(A/N: This is the second part of chapter 11. Hope you enjoy!

I want to thank everyone who has read this story, and especially those who have reviewed: I appreciate all comments and any constructive criticism.

Harry Potter, and all canon characters and canon events mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. Any parts of the plot not from canon belong to me.)

The next few days were filled with Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap games, pick-up Quidditch games, and just generally laying around for the teens, with two notable exceptions.

One was Hermione, who was constantly trying to get the others to start studying for the upcoming term, or, in Ron's case, finish the summer homework they had been set.

The other was Harry, who would train with Remus every evening after dinner for a few hours. As a result of the extra training, Harry was very well-versed in combat and dueling spells, and was coming along nicely on his wandless casting. He was easily at seventh-year in terms of the spells he knew, if not even beyond NEWT level, a fact which had led Hermione to study even harder. She wasn't about to give up her top of the class standing that easily, even if it was for Harry.

Three days after the teens' trip to Diagon Alley, Harry was once again studying in Remus' and his quarters, when the portrait hole opened, and Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron, who looked slightly confused as to why he was there, entered.

The five Weasley brothers took seats in the chairs facing Harry's, and sat quietly until Harry had finished his page, and put his book down.

"Harry, old chap!" Fred began, with a smile that set alarm bells off in Harry's head: when either Weasley brother looked like that, it meant trouble for the person on its receiving end.

"Yes?" Harry answered slowly, eyes traveling to each of the redheads, trying to figure out what they wanted to talk to him about.

"Well, Harry, we have it on good authority that you… and our ickle Gin-Gin… have become, shall we say… an… item. Like to tell us about it?" George replied, and Harry felt his heart drop to somewhere around his feet. He now knew what they wanted. They were going to do the "older brother" routine, five on one.

"What about it?" Harry said, outwardly calm, although he was feeling slightly panicky inside.

"You do realize that, as her older brothers, we have to look out for her?" Bill told Harry, and Harry couldn't help but remember that this brother, the oldest, was a rather talented curse-breaker, which had Harry wondering if he was as good at casting curses as he was at breaking them.

Harry knew that he should cut them off at the pass, and hopefully avoid any bloodshed, so to say. "With all due respect, I don't think you exactly need to 'look out for' Ginny." Harry's voice was soft and calm, not a trace of arrogance present, which showed that Harry was just stating a fact to the five brothers, just as one would answer a question about the weather outside.

"Care to explain, Harry?" Charlie sounded slightly challenging, obviously hoping to catch Harry saying something they could use against him.

Harry looked each brother in the eye, and answered with a slight smile, "On the completely non-existent chance that I ever did anything to upset Ginny, I would be more concerned about her getting back at me than of you guys."

They all chuckled slightly at that, before Bill responded, "While that may be true, we just want to make sure you understand that we are her older brothers and we care about her, and don't want to see her hurt."

"I know." Harry replied softly, looking down at his hands, before looking back at them, his eyes simmering with power, "I would never hurt her, ever. I… I don't know how to describe how I feel about her, but… I will never hurt her. You have my word on that."

The four elder brothers leaned back, slightly shocked at the honesty on Harry's face and in his voice. Ron looked over at his brothers and snorted softly before replying cheekily, "I told you guys that he would say that." At Harry's raised eyebrow, Ron explained. "I found those four plotting to… _talk_... to you, and I assured them that you weren't the type to leave her hanging, and that they could trust you, but they insisted on seeing for themselves."

Harry shook his head, and turning back to the others, smiled slightly. "You know, you really should listen to Ron. On the rare occasion that he shows this 'deep insight' it really is some good advice he has. Everyone does at least every once in a while right?"

They all laughed at that, as well as Ron's indigent "Hey!" and moved on to more mundane topics, such as Quidditch and descriptions from the older guys about their various careers. They spent the rest of the evening talking and relaxing, with no evidence of their original purpose in coming there.



Later that evening, at dinner, Ron made the mistake of telling Ginny what had happened between the Weasley brothers and her boyfriend.

Needless to say, the four elder Weasley brothers would never make the mistake of thinking of Ginny as a naïve young girl in need of "brotherly protection." They, along with every other person in Hogwarts, were reminded that Ginny truly was her mother's daughter in terms of the fiery temper. For the adults at the school, watching Ginny chew her brothers out for being "overbearing, sexist brutes," was the best dinner entertainment they had had in quite some time.

Following the fireworks, Ron put his other foot in his mouth when he leaned over to Harry and said just slightly too loudly, "Well mate, hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." Poor Ron had been verbally chewed out again, this time not only by Ginny, but by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley as well. It would be quite some time before Ron's ears stopped burning and ringing, that was for sure.



The summer continued to wind down, and before the occupants of Hogwarts knew it, August thirty-first had come, and everyone was enjoying their last day of summer, whether they were teachers mentally checking over their checklists for the new school year for the hundredth time, or if they were the teenagers, bemoaning the coming of the new school year and the other students the next night.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were no longer staying at Hogwarts, having all gone back to their respective jobs. Fred and George had left their good friend Lee Jordan in charge of the store while they had been staying at Hogwarts, and wanted to be back at the store for the last day rush on Diagon Alley for Hogwarts students.

The students had been informed earlier that morning that they would not be taking the Hogwarts Express with their classmates, but would instead be remaining at the castle. Hermione had been very concerned about that, since it meant the three prefects would be unable to do their patrols on the train, but the Headmaster had assured her that there would not be a problem with them missing.

With that problem taken care of, the four teens threw themselves into making possible plans for the DA for the coming year. At first, Harry had said that, as long as they got a competent DADA professor, it wouldn't be needed, but the others had been firm that it would be a good idea to help out the students learn as much defense as possible, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters becoming more and more active.

Not a day had passed in many weeks that did not bring news of more attacks against Muggle and Wizarding towns alike by Voldemort, and it was obvious to all that the Second War against Voldemort had truly begun with a vengeance.

The four teens spent all day and evening in the library, a fact that greatly concerned Madam Pince, the librarian, since she was not impressed with students "invading her precious library" before the school year had even begun. They also spent the morning and early afternoon of September first in the library as well, after helping Harry move his things to Gryffindor Tower (Hermione and the Weasleys had all been staying in the Tower over the summer, while Harry had been staying with Remus in their quarters.)

Getting their school robes on, the four friends met up in the Common Room, and headed down to the Great Hall. As they reached the steps leading down to the Entrance Hall, they heard the unmistakable sounds of the hundreds of their classmates making their way also to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Looking at each other, the four let out a deep breath and walked down the stairs to join their classmates. Another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had begun, and all hoped that this year would prove to better than the previous one, although only Harry knew what would be coming in June, at the end of term. Harry promised himself as he joined his classmates at the Gryffindor table that he would do everything in his power to prevent it from happening. Looking at Ginny, who had sat down beside him, Harry knew that, no matter what else happened, he would not be alone.

(A/N: So, a short, and hopefully sweet ending to the summer. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far, and I hope to be able to update again soon, though I won't give you an exact date of delivery: my life is far too crazy to be able to hold myself to a deadline.

I personally love the beginning of this chapter, when the Weasley brothers confront Harry, and when Ginny chews them out for it. As the youngest, with three older brothers, I can truly appreciate what Ginny has to go through with hers!

The next chapter, **Sing A New Song**, will, of course, include the Sorting Hat and the first night back. See ya soon, and please, pretty please, review!)


End file.
